The Protector of the Heart
by Missyorkiegirl95
Summary: Kairi is getting private lessons from the handsome new French teacher Monsieur Gaston. But she soon gets moody and despondent from her faithful friends. When Sora and Naminè realize what the relationship is between the two, they start to plan. A plan for Kairi to figure out who Gaston really is. Book One of the Lighted Hearts Series.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is the First book of my Lighted Hearts series. I have already written and posted number two. It's White Light and the Darker Angel. Feel free to read that one, but it will take place after this,so gives many spoilers to how this one ends... Please Review and let me know how you like it :) Thanks and God Bless!**

Protector of the Heart

Chapter 1

Life was as it always had been. I walked into school with my best friend and neighbor, Naminè. We had walked to our lockers with the same relentless stride as we always did. Twilight Town High was full of restless students. We all seemed to have something to prove. It was only when my history partner, Selphie came running up that things got interesting. Her long brown curls falling in her face as she hurried to my side.

"You guys are never going to believe this!" She squealed jumping up and down. Her usual behavior about anything really.

"What is it?" I asked getting my math book out. Ugh, Ansem's sophomore class…

"They finally got a new French teacher! Today is his first day!" She said still bouncing a little.

"What's so unbelievable about that?" Naminè asked brushing through her long blonde hair.

Selphie looked from one to the other as if it were obvious, "He's Crazy Gorgeous!" She said sighing from a memory.

"Really Selphie? He has to be like…thirty?" Naminè said shutting her locker.

I laughed lightly as Selphie rolled her eyes are Naminè, "Naminè….stop being so practical"

Selphie kept walking with us as we kept walking through the sophomore hall. Selphie's boyfriend, Tidus, walked up to us. He threw an arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. I looked down feeling my cheeks grown warm. Not from their public display, but wishing with all my might that one day…someone might do that to me. I felt someone squeeze my hand, I looked up to see Naminè pass me a kind smile. I had told her all my frustrations over the many sleepovers we had. It wasn't hard since her aunt lived beside my father. She had quickly become my best of best friends. She was becoming more of a sister.

"Hello Class…I hope you all had nice Spring Breaks. Did anyone do anything educational?" Mr. Ansem asked almost sarcastically clicking on the bulky projector.

Everyone shifted in their seats as he looked frigidly at all of us. There was something about this older man – in his late fifties- that made him seem even colder. I looked over at Naminè in surprise as she quietly raised her hand. Ansem lifted his eyebrows…surprised to see us answer.

"Kairi and I went to Agrabah and she studied fashion from her aunt Jasmine and I was able to draw the architecture of the buildings." She said quietly.

He seemed impressed with that one… and with Ansem, he wasn't easily done so. He actually lifted the corner of his lips in a little smirk. One step closer, and he would have actually smiled.

"That sounds very educational. I would like to hear about it after class…My wife and I went to Agrabah when we honeymooned. Maybe eons ago, as you kids say. My brother is a builder for the king there." Ansem said leaning back in his rolling chair clicking his pen. Wow…he was actually being kind today.

"Alright…back to class"

He started to write with one hand and erase with the other. I hated how he did that, I peeked over at Naminè who diligently was taking her notes with her purple inked pen. I would copy them later when we got home. That's how we were. Either one of our houses is home. Namine's aunt Tifa wasn't there lately. But my dad loved Nami like a second daughter. I was so thankful for both of them…

"Ladies" Ansem greeted us as Nami and I walked up to his old wooden desk after class. He was looking down writing something, but when he looked up, his chilly brown eyes almost made me shiver with fear. I notice Nami shift from one foot to another, a little move she did when she was uncomfortable.

"Ladies…the reason I wanted you to stay, was that I was wondering if you would like to do an extra credit report on your trip. It could count a little for every class. Would that be something you ladies would be interested in?"

"Yes sir" We said in unison. Thank goodness Naminè answered earlier, now we get some extra credit.

"Could you two do it together? A ten page report should be sufficient. Five pages to be on art, and five to be on fashion" He spoke looking from Nami to me.

"Yes sir, extra credit is always appreciated" I said knowing that there were a few classes where I could use all the help I could get. With the late French Teacher- Monsieur Maurice- left, I had gotten some bad grades due to not understanding the Substitute- who talked in a bad French accent. I hope the new French Teacher is better this this time.

"I thought so" He simply said. "It shall be expected to be in by next week" he said simply he nodded his head in dismissal. We gladly took the nod and hurried out of the class.

"Can you believe that?" Nami asked as we walked towards the Lunch room.

"We'll have to get to work…I think we should add pictures to the front cover for extra pizzazz." I said as we took our spot into the lunch line.

'Whatcha doing?" A voice asked behind me, I turned to see a sparkling pair of bright blue eyes looking down at me.

"Ansem is letting us do some extra credit" I said lightly.

"Oh…he scares me" Sora said doing a fake shiver. He's so silly.

Sora showed up at the beginning of the year. He had come to stay with his brother Roxas, he worked with my father at the fire station. It was only when we both had history together that Nami and I had become friends with him. You see, unlike all the popular kids, Nami and I just like being with each other. Not with people who don't really care about you, but what you can do for them. Well when Sora first got there, he only had one friend, named Riku. But since Riku was a junior he only had weight training with Sora. He seemed like such a sad puppy. I decided to take him into our small group. He had become a major part of it ever since…

"ugh…school food" Nami said with disgust as we went through the line.

"Getting your usual?" Sora asked poking at her same old peanut butter and jelly, per wrapped of course. Naminè didn't truworkers lunch room workers here. His hand suddenly slipped towards mine as it fell more towards his side.

He left it there for a moment, I felt a little blush cross my cheeks as I felt the warmth creep up my hand and through my arm. I didn't want him to move it. He did though to pick up his tray after reciting his lunch number to the grumpy looking lunch lady. I followed him and Nami to our usual spot. A little round table sat in the far corner near the full wall of Window. I sighed as I saw the light blue sky with the green inviting grass.

"I can't wait to get to swim practice today. Then the meet is after. Hey, you guys want to get something to eat in between?" Sora asked as we settled.

"Sounds good to me" Naminè actually said biting into her sandwich. She had seemed a lot more open around Sora. I wonder if she has a crush on him…

"Kai?" He asked using the nick-name that he had come up with. It made me smile as he caught my eye.

"That would be great, swimming always makes me hungry…where we going to go?" I bit into my grazed pizza with anxiety hoping I didn't look like a pig. I hated eating in front of people.

Sora smiled at me, his teeth full of cheese that made me smile. He was so comfortable with himself. He could always be goofy and love being himself not caring what anyone else thought. His spiky hair seemed perfectly pointy as he laughed lightly. Oh crap, he caught me staring at him…

"Here" I leaned over and with a napkin took off some of the cheesy strains off his shild like cheek. Whew...that was a good excuse.

"Thanks" He whispered to me. I saw Naminè out of the corner of my eye. She was looking down at her sketchbook. What am I doing? If she likes him I really need to reel myself in. I could be such an unconscious flirt sometimes. I sat back down disgusted with myself. I know how I would feel if Naminè flirted with a guy I liked.

"What's wrong?" Nami asked as we walked back to our lockers… her mind reading powers never failing.

"Nothing…can I ask you something?" I asked leaning up against my locker as she unlocked hers.

"You know you can ask anything" She said pulling out her brush again, she was always worrying about her hair…

"Do you … Well…Um…" I shifted uncomfortably.

"Do I like Sora?" Naminè asked reading my mind. I love how she could do that.

"The answer is…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that this chapter is so short! But I'm starting to work on more, and they will be longer! (Promise!) I hope you guys like it! As always, please Review and tell me! THANKS and GOD BLESS!**

Protector of the Heart

Chapter 2

*SORA*

I watched Naminè and Kairi talk down the hall. I tried not to make how obvious It was that I was really in to Kairi. I had fallen for her the moment I met her. I remember asking Riku what these feelings building up inside me were. He told me it was love. I guess all those mushy romance stuff is right.

"What's up." A deep voice asked coming up behind me.

"Hey Riku" I said as he laid a hand on my shoulder. "What are you doing on my part of the school?" His long silver hair fell to his shoulders as he tried to tie it back with a solid black ribbon.

"Miss Aerith wants me to help her in the freshmen class, thought I'd stop by and say hi" But I noticed Riku was looking in the same direction I was. I was looking at the beautiful red haired sprite. And he was looking at the blonde haired angel, as he called her.

"Will you just get some guts and talk to her?" I asked pulling out my books and stuffing them in my , they were heavy.

"I will when I want to" He said simply.

I glared at him, "Your scared, admit it". He raised a silver eyebrow challengingly at me.

"When are you going to get some guts with Kairi?"

I shifted… "I don't think she really likes me" I peeked over at her again. She was jumping up and down and hugging Namine. I wonder what girls talked about…

"Well… One day…" I noticed him peak at Naminè. He looked at her like I've never seen him look at anyone like that. Believe me, girls throw themselves at Riku all the time. But he never really took any of them seriously. I felt bad for him, I knew what Naminè thought about him…She thought he was creepy when he was quiet. When really, he was nervous and didn't know what to say. One day I will help him win Naminè. She needs him as much as he needs her. I'll have to make them see it.

"Hey, gotta go…have fun in French lover boy" Riku waved a hand as he walked down the hall. I noticed some of the sophomore girls watching him as he walked by. He had no idea the effect he had on people.

"Hey! Where'd you go?" Kairi asked as I sat down on the other side of her. Something about her seemed to change, she seemed more excited. It must have been about the swim meet later on.

"I was talking to Riku, he is helping Aerith in the freshman art class" I shrugged my bag off at my feet. The teacher hadn't come in yet.

"Awesome! He must be really good to impress Arieth, I thougth she only liked Nami." Kairi said sounding really impressed. I just hate she sounded that way about Riku and not me. I peek over at Nami, I knew her feeling when it came to Riku. There weren't any. She shifted uncomfortable.

"What's wrong Naminè?" I asked getting a pencil.

"I don't see how you can hang out with him…he's so…silent" She said softly.

"He's a lot like you, once you get to know him he can be an awesome friend" I said quickly coming to my best friends defense. She nodded lightly not really wanting to continue. She had no idea how much exactly alike she and Riku were…

"Hello Class…I am your new teacher, Monsieur Gaston" A deep voice called walking through the door. I turned to the front to see a tall strong man walk to the front.

*KAIRI*

Oh…My… I looked up at the strong back that was turned towards us as his long lean arms started to write his name on the white board. I think I seriously heard Selphie sigh, I myself almost did. I leaned forward in anticipation as the strong body turned towards us finally showing us his face. Beautiful brown eyes glanced over the room. I could almost see his muscles under his button down shirt. Selphie was right…he was crazy gorgeous.

"Bonjour" He said letting a friendly smile cross his lips. His long pitch black hair was so foreign. He had it tied loosely in the back. He wore a striped shirt with long Kahkis. He wore it a lot better than the older male teachers. Finally…a class I might enjoy. He looked over the room at all the bored expressions on people's faces. He stopped a moment when he caught me looking at him as well. But I knew I wasn't the only one…

"Would anyone like to tell me where you guys had left off?" he asked leaning on his desk with his anles crossed. He seemed so relaxed and friendly…

I looked around…many of the girls had their hands up. I huffed, typical. I watched him smile to himself as he nodded a Selphie.

"We had just finished learning the baisics. Mostly nouns" She said quietly blushing, obviously happy that he had chosen her.

He smiled as he crossed his arms over his chest. He then started to speak in French, it was so fluent and beautiful it made my head spin. I fidgeted in my seat mentally kicking myself. What on earth was going on with me? As Naminè said, he's too old, my teacher…handsome…strong…beautiful…

"I guess we should start from the beginning. Is that alright with everyone?" He asked looking around the class. I heard a few murmured agreements as he again started to turn to the white board.

"How about I start with something simple…"Bonjour…Parlez-vous anglais?" He asked looking around at us…I think he said 'Hello, Do you speak English'.

"Can anyone tell me what I said?" He looked around until his eyes finally landed on me…

"Hello do you speak English?" I asked as if it were a real question that I wasn't sure of. He smiled at me and nodded.

"Um petit peu" He replied. I saw Naminè smile at me, she knew how much I loved french, and that I wanted to go there to study fashion. I had missed having a good teacher…and a good looking one wasn't bad at that.

"Je suis desole. Je ne comprends pas." A comment I had very much gotten use to saying. 'I'm sorry I don't understand'. He lifted his eyebrows in surprise.

"I said, a little…Have you taken French lessons?" He asked lightly.

"No, but I got a French tour book at the Five Bellow Munny store…it had introduction notes in the back…Naminè helped me practice" I said looking over at her. She was a good distraction from those dark brown eyes.

"Bon livre" He said simply turning back towards the chalk board. 'Good book'. I laughed lightly.

The rest of the time in French was amazing. I learned so many new things, I smiled thinking about how much I would learn before Naminè's trip and mine to visit…Beast's Castle Hotel. The Librarian, Belle, had talked us into taking the trip. We were staying there for a few days, before we left for Agrahbah again next year. It was in France…a castle in the country that you can spend a cozy night in. I've heard the food was amazing.

The class seemed to fly by. I actually took notes as he wrote. He would look back and smile at us every once in a while. I loved it when he smiled… When he dismissed the class all the girls sighed and started slowly walk out the door. I saw him peak up from his notes and look at me…

"Miss Heart…Would you stay for a moment?" He asked setting up in his chair as I got out of mine. Namine looked at my worriedly until I smiled and waved her on.

"I had notes here on all the C average students. Well everyone's grade really…but when I saw how many people were failing the class I became worried." He said knitting his dark eyebrows together.

"It's because of the substitute. I don't know who ever let him be a teacher…" I laughed lightly holding my elbow in my other hand.

"Ah…that makes sense" he said setting the paper down and looked up at me. He really was handsome…Brown eyes were odd around here. Sora, Naminè, and I all had blue eyes. Each of us had a different shade.

"The reason I asked you to stay a moment, is that I like that you know some of these things…why is that?" He asked.

"Why do you like that I know these things? Or why do I know these things?" I asked smiling a little. I liked challenging him.

"I feel that it is a little bit of both" He admitted laughingly. "I was wondering…why is it though…that you got the book?"

"I'm going to Beast castle next year for a week before we go to Agrabah. I want to study fashion…" I said looking down at my feet.

"That's where I from…well, right outside of Beast's Castle…I live in a little village right outside of town." He said smiling.

"Would you like some lessons? To get better before next year?" He asked suddenly before he changed his mind.

I looked up at him in shock…he had just met me, yet he wanted to tutor me in French. How odd… "Can I think about it? I can't really pay for it" I sighed.

"No charge…I'm new in town…and it would be nice to know someone" He quietly said. Something in my stomach made me lurch.

"Thank you…I'll think it over tonight and give you an answer tomorrow" I whispered slightly.

"That's more than fine" He smiled, but when he looked at the door way, the corner of his mouth turned down. I turned to see Sora looking at us awkwardly.

I walked over to Sora, pulling my bag more on my shoulder. He followed me out and towards my locker, where Naminè was already waiting. They would have made a cute couple…too bad she didn't like him. Knowing Naminè…she didn't lend her heart out lightly.

I shifted under their united gaze. I opened my locker and grabbed my history book. I ended up dropping my art book. As I bent down to get it, Sora did also, we came so close our noses almost touching.

"Thanks" I mumbled before quickly running towards the girls bathroom.

Holy…Moley. Was Monsieur Gaston really saying what I thought he was saying? I doub't it. Why would someone that looked like that be interested in me? I shook my head as I leaned my back against the closed door. I recalled the class with new intrigue. Trying to figure out his every move was hopeless. I balled my fist in frustration. I had just met the guy and he was already taking over my mind…

"Kairi?" I heard a small voice ask. "what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing Nami…The new French teacher got mad at me for answering. He asked me not to show off" I quickly lied. It was something I had never done to Naminè. I felt terrible doing it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Again...Sorry for the short Chapter. I'm just having a little trouble with length. But I'm working on some of the next chapters and they will be longer ^^. I hope you like it! As Always, Please REVIEW AND GOD BLESS! :D**

Protector of the Heart

Chapter 3

The rest of the day was a blur. Art class was the same as usual. Naminè out shined everyone else with her unreal talent. I was proud of her, but that one eyed monster crept up. I wish I was as good in something as she was in art.I mean, I had my swimming, but how could I make that into a career? The way everyone in the class looked at her. When the last bell rang, I had never wanted it to go home so badly. Crap…the swim meet…

I walked towards my locker thinking about the swim meet that would take place at five. I wonder if Monsieur Gaston was going to come and cheer on the team…I hope he didn't ask for my answer to his question earlier. My head was still reeling over all the possibilities. I knew that he was probably just trying to help me so that next year I can really study the French fashion. Speaking the language would defiantly make it a lot easier. Maybe I should say yes…

"So… Are you headed to the pool for Practice? Miss Aerith wanted me to stop by her class to help her put up art work for tonight. You know how the parents love to see it. She's going to sign off on some volunteer forms for me" Naminè said shutting her locker.

"Yea…I'll be there till four. Then we'll have an hour to go get something to eat with Sora" I said giving her a quick hug. We'd only be apart for an hour. But there was something that just made me want to never let her go. She was my security blanket.

"Hey guys…what's with the hug?" Sora asked looking at us funny.

"Come join it!" I giggled grabbing him in as Naminè and I wrapped our arms around him. I heard a few wolf whistles which made Sora blush deep as we all pulled apart.

"Hey are you ready for the meet?" I asked Sora as he headed towards the back of the building where the indoor pool was.

"Yea…My brother said he might come and see me swim!" Sora said excitedly. "And Riku will be there…it'll be awesome!" I love how happy he gets over the little things. The way his eyes shine when he gets excited fills me with happiness as well.

"Yea…My dad said he might stop by too". If he ever gets away from the fire station.

"What are we going to do for dinner?" Sora asked just before we separated ways into the different locker rooms.

"I don't know…we'll talk to Nami after practice" I waved goodbye before walking into the girl's locker room.

Most of the girls on the swim team were already dressing into their bathing suites. They were bright orange, the colors of Twilight Town High. Our colors were orange and red. I walked over to my locker and started to undress.

"Hey Kairi…did you see that new French teacher?" A girl named Ryme asked.

"Yea…he's my second period" I said pulling my bathing suit strap up. I hated the way the one pieces looked. The straps pulled on the back of my neck.

"he is cute!" She giggled, she was so sweet, and she was a freshman who was carefully guarded by her older brother named Beat. He was a senior that loved his sister with all his heart.

"Yea he is handsome isn't he?" I agreed smiling at the innocent looking girl. She had been so happy to have been chosen on the prestigious swim team. Sora and I were the best swimmers…which had gotten us a lot of attention. We were the reason for all the gold trophies. Hey…maybe I do have something like Namine with her art. Swimming and clothing. Maybe I could create really pretty bathing suites…

All the girls talked and giggled about their spring break and their first day back from spring break. I was missing Namine already. I stepped out towards the indoor pool feeling the excitement build as I stared at the clear blue waters…I loved swimming. I could feel the chlorine swell up in me already. I smiled when Sora was chatting with some of the guys. He was actually wearing the swimming trunks instead of the Italian type of thong that some of the guys wore. I hated the way those looked. They were way too tight. But Sora seemed at ease in his swimming trunks that went to his knees. His bony legs toned with little muscled from all the kicking we had to do with practicing for the end of the tournament at the end of the school year.

"Hey Kairi!" Some of the guys called as I walked up and sat on the cold metal bleachers beside Sora. I noticed a couple of the older girls roll their eyes. I'm glad Nami and I am not like that…

"Alright guys…let's get to practicing!" Coach Yuffie called blowing her little silver whistle that was around her neck.

Swimming was an awesome way to think. I tried to focus on mostly going as fast as I could. It was only when my hand hit the wall for the second time did I finally stop. I looked over at Sora, who I had been put up against. I ended up winning. He was still smiling goofily at me, most guys would have been angry by being beaten by a girl.

"Good job guys…take five and come back for the freestyle stroke." Coach Yuffie said smiling handing us water bottles. She was a big supporter of getting plenty of hydration after swimming.

"Nice Sora…getting beaten by a girl" Someone called. Sora only shook his head and smiled at me, "She deserved it, you were great out there! I wish I was as fast as you. You swam like a little mermaid" He was always so nice… I smiled back at him taking a deep swig of my water bottle. I didn't realize how hard I had pushed myself until I got out of the water.

I saw Sora frown a little. I had never seen him frown…never. So I turned behind me to see what he was looking at. Monsieur Gaston was standing there talking to Coach Yuffie. She smiled as he handed her some papers and a set of keys. I wonder what all that was about…

"Hey guys! I watched you two race…you are both really talented!" Monsieur Gaston said lightly smiling at us as he walked towards where we sat at the bleachers. His dark hair still loosely tied in the back.

"Thanks! We work hard on it. Sora is getting better and better" I said smiling from Gaston towards the still frowning Sora.

"Keep it up" He said smiling at us. "Hey can I get your emails? Principal Saix wanted me to get all the swim team's email so he can send the brochure for the trip to regional" He pulled out a pad of paper from his messenger bag. He seemed so young; he looked like a college student. He might have been a couple years younger than my father. He and my mother had me at age fifteen. He was thirty now, and my mother died giving birth to me.

"I don't have a computer" Sora said quietly thumbing his water.

"Me neither…my dad didn't want one to take up all of our time" I said shrugging.

"Alright, I'll print them out and get them to you guys later at the meet" And with a smile he walked on towards some of the other students. So he was coming…

"I don't like him" Sora said softly still looking at the cap of his water bottle.

"Why? He seems…nice" I said struggling with what to say.

"There is just something about him that I don't…trust" He spoke, the side of his jaw growing strong as he set his teeth. He was really adamant about this.

"We've only known him one day. Take some time to get to know him, you might get surprised at what you find" I said looking at the handsome teacher as he talked to Ryme. He winked at me over Ryme's head. I felt a deep blush cover my cheeks as I too looked down.

"I don't like the way he… the way he looks at…you" Sora whispered softly.

I tried to answer but was too shocked. That was so sweet of him to worry about me. He was a really good friend. Yuffie called to us using her whistle again, making us both jump from the sudden noise. I gave Sora a small smile as we got up and walked over towards the diving boards. We finished the next couple of races with ease. I stepped out of the water and grabbed a towel.

"Wow! Kairi you are on fire!" Naminè exclaimed.

"Technically I'm on water" I said winking at her as we walked towards the locker room. She rolled her eyes and walked in with me towards my tiny locker. She sat on the little wooden bench while I tried to get out of my one piece wet bathing suit.

"Hey, Sora was wondering where we were going to go eat at" I asked fixing my necklace as we walked out. It had been my mothers.

"I'm fine with whatever…How about Xalden's?" Naminè asked as we walked back towards the pool to wait on Sora.

"Sounds good to me" Sora said from behind making us both jump. We were so skittish.

*SORA*

I was happy that I would get to spend all afternoon with Kairi. I smiled as we walked towards the restaurant that was two blocks down from the school. We only had an hour. But I walked down the buffet full of food as slowly as I could. Taking in every sense I could of Xalden's delicious food. He had the best food in all of Twilight Town. I sat down across from Kairi and Naminè as they delicately picked at their food.

"Come on guys, dig in!" I said grabbing a chicken leg and tore into it.

"You are such a pig" Naminè said giggling. I smiled until a head of silver caught my eye.

"Riku!" I said encouragingly. This was just what he needed. Time away from school, with Namine. This was perfect.

"hey Sora…girls" Riku nodded his head; I could see in his eyes that he was nervous.

"Hey Riku, want to join us?" Kairi asked politely. Naminè shifted uncomfortably. I felt a nudge under the table; I had a feeling it was suppose to go to Kairi.

"Um...no thanks though. I am getting take out for a friend" Riku said softly.

"Who?" I asked peeking up and Riku who was standing a little behind me towards the right.

"Marley is going to some concert tonight and is standing in line for some tickets. Can't leave or he'll lose his spot. I told him I'd get him dinner" Riku smirked.

Riku stayed for a couple more minutes. He would try to make conversation but he was lost. I knew that with his grandfather just passing away, he was having a really hard time. I wish he could see it himself, but he is so worried that if he loves again, he'll lose it. I peeked at Naminè over my plate; she tried with all her might not to look at Riku. She seemed to fade into the background as Kairi chatted even more with RIku.

"I can't wait till the meet!" Kairi said sipping her water. "South Radiant Garden is going to eat our bubbles!"

"Eat our bubbles?" Naminè quipped laughing on her mountain dew. I heard Riku chuckle as he heard his number called.

"I'll see you girls at the meet" Riku ruffled my hair and lifted a small wave at us.

"I'm not a girl!" I yelled as he walked away.

'But you'd make a pretty one" RIku said turning and winking at me knowing how upset I get over that. But I was glad to see the old Riku show up in his eyes.

"Ha-ha I love Riku" Kairi said giggling. I slid my drink down wondering if she really was in love with him…if she was, then she'd never like a guy like me.

We walked out of the restaurant. I did a deep sigh feeling the stretch of my stomach. This was probably not a good idea before the meet. Maybe Kairi had been right not eat too much. The three of us walked up the two blocks back towards Twilight Town High. We walked mostly in silence; Naminè would hum every now and again. It was actually soothing; she somehow made my stomach grow calmer. We walked towards the front door and a familiar smile awaited us.

**Author's Note:**

**Up Next- The Swim meet! Naminè meets up with an old friend and Kairi gets a note from the handsome new teacher! . Remember:Reviews make stories go faster ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Hope you guys are liking the story so far, can't wait for more! Well, this is the new chapter! Thanks and God Bless!**

Protector of the Heart

Chapter 4

*Sora*

We walked up towards the front door while Coach Yuffie opened it with a warm smile. We walked towards the locker room, Naminè going on ahead to get a seat. I sighed as we, yet again, stopped at the separation of locker rooms. Kairi took a step towards hers but turned towards me. Her long flowing red hair slowed to her shoulders.

"Naminè really does like Riku…she just doesn't know it yet" She said with a soft look towards the pool entrance.

"I think they'd be good for each other, I just wish they'd see it." I shook my head.

"Naminè is just stubborn" Kairi smiled rolling her eyes. She had a beautiful smile.

"I'll see you Sora" Kairi flipped her long beautiful fingers waved as she walked through her door.

I sat down on the little wooden bench preparing myself for the meet. I cracked my knuckles nervously as I heard a chuckle.

"Come on Sora, what do you have to be worried about?" Beat asked with his blonde hair all astray.i noticed his usual pitch black skycap poking out of his little locker.

"A lot actually" I sighed looking at his muscled arms and noticing my limp noodle excuse for arms. I really needed to work out… "One mistake and it's all downhil" l I rubbed my eyes feeling the weight on my shoulders sulk.

"Please, you're always worried and you always end up winning. Just relax and think about what makes you happy" Beat shrugged tossing his towel over his large shoulder.

I smiled up at him and thanked him. He smacked me on the back knocking the wind out of me. Something that Riku did on occasion when he forgot how strong he could be. I got up and walked out after him. This meet I'll take his advice. I'll think of what makes me happy…I'll think of Kairi…

*KAIRI*

I stepped out with Ryme as Sora and Beat walked towards us. Beat ruffled Ryme's hair as she giggled and skipped towards the metal bench that the team sat on. Beat smiled at me and said a good luck before following his adorable little sister. I smiled at Sora as we stood by the door for a moment.

"Hey…are we late?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

"Dad!" I giggled in surprise as a tall figure looked down at me. His brilliant red hair glistened like mine. He smiled and hugged me tightly. He almost had me off my feet. I giggled as he set me back down. His bright green eyes glistened with excitement.

"Roxas!" Sora smiled excitedly at his older brother. I had heard of him, but never seen him.

He was like an older version of Sora. His spiky hair was dirty blonde though, but he had the same brilliant blue eyes. His eyes were filled with doubt and concern as he stiffened with Sora's hug. He relaxed and hugged him back though. My father smiled and grabbed Roxas shoulder leading him towards the metal benches throwing us good lucks as they went. They were probably five years apart in age. My father being the elder. Sora told me that my father had done a lot for Roxas; he helped Roxas ease up a little. He was less sad when he came home.

"Wow…they really came" I whispered in disbelief.

Sora knit his dark eyebrows together, "Why wouldn't they?"

I shrugged under his intense gaze. He normally always wore a goofy smile, I had never thought of him actually being serious about anything. We jumped at the whistle. Sora rolled his eyes and lead the way towards the team bench. I spotted Nami in the bleachers. She was sitting with Selphie on one side and my father on the other. Monsieur Gaston sat two rows in front of them. He smiled as we took our places.

I looked across the pool at South Radiant Garden. I had heard about them on the news the other day. They were supposed to be really good. They had gotten this really good swimmer named Hayner. His father was a traveling soldier with some sort of peace operation. I knew that many of the Radiant Garden schools were arguing over which school he would be attending. I looked over at him; he had a white ear bud in his ear listening to an iPod. His lips moved along with the music as he air drummed.

"This is who we're going up against?" Beat asked with a laugh.

"Hey, I heard that they were really good" I said still looking at Hayner.

"We can take them" Sora said easily stretching.

"Oh really?" I asked incredulously looking into his relaxed eyes.

"Yes. We can and will" Sora said with such authority that I had no right to dispute with him. Wow…something must have really changed him…I liked it…

The first race started, Ryme was going up against one of the younger girls from SRG. I felt the excitement build as we stood and cheered for our newest member. I smiled as I walked towards the water fountain near the opposite team. I waited for some to finish before me, they turned around and it was Hayner.

"Hey…your Naminè's Friend right?" He asked whipping his dripping mouth.

I felt myself scrunch, "Yes…how do you know Nami?"

"I knew her from Kindergarten. We were in the same class. I flicked paint at her all the time" Hayner shrugged his shoulders. I noticed he was handsome with his dirty blond streaks and dark brown eyes. Ugh, I hoped he wouldn't try to hit on her. She had a thing for bad boys, though she won't admit it.

"Hayner?" I heard a soft voice behind me ask. I turned to see Nami smiling.

"Hey Naminè!" Hayner smiled waving at her. Well this was weird…

"I can't believe it! How many years has it been?" Namine asked giggling at Hayner. Naminè was giggling?

"Hey Kairi…Coach Yuffie wants you" I heard Sora behind me. Thank you Sora! I nodded before giving Naminè a curious look. She mouthed "Later" and talked with Hayner again.

"What was that?" Sora asked sounding as confused as I was.

"I honestly don't know" I said looking back at them as we walked away. Hayner was telling her something, and she laughed.

"Good Kairi…I need you to go for Ryme. She pulled a leg muscle on the last lap." Coach Yuffie said looking over at Ryme who was briefly holding back tears. Beat was right beside her holding fast onto her hand. He laid a loving hand on the top of her head.

"Yes Coach" I walked over towards Ryme and gave her a small hug.I had gotten tons of leg muscles pulled, and it hurts like crazy. She gave me a small smile but grimaced from the pain. I gave her and beat a sympathetic look before pulling my goggles and swim cap on.

"Go Kairi!" I heard a few voices yell. I smiled and waved at my father and Selphie. Naminè was still at the fountain talking with Hayner. Boy, I didn't like that.

"You ready pretty girl?" A girl from the other team sneered.

"Nice insult, is that the best you could come up with?" I asked rolling my eyes. Too bad she couldn't see from my goggles.

I breathed in and focused on the noise around me. It was that one little sound in the area that sent electricity through me. I jumped at the whistle and swam with all my might. My hands hit the wall in a flash and I was on my way back with the other girl at my heels. I pushed with all the force I could muster. Memories flew through my mind, of Sora eating, and smiling, and how he would get excited about his brother. I smiled to myself as my hands felt the beginning wall again. The noise was deafening as I jumped out of the light blue water. I jumped as everyone from the team hugged me. Sora wrapped my towel around me and squeezed my shoulders.

"Great job you little mermaid" He whispered.

"Thank you" I smiled as I looked up in his bright blue eyes; I quickly looked at the crowd before Sora caught me staring again. The girl I had been up against kicked a water bottle over and ended up hitting her foot on the metal bench. She howled in pain and threw me several dirty looks.

"Great job Heart!" Coach Yuffie smiled at me as I passed to get to the team bench.

I felt a sudden hand on my shoulder as I turned to see Monsieur Gaston smiling down at me. I smiled back and he walked back towards his seat. I wrapped my towel around me feeling something in my bathing suit strap. I yelled to Coach that I needed to go to the bathroom. She nodded as I was already on my way. I walked towards the mirror and turned around; I saw a little white piece of paper stuck inside my wet bathing suit. How odd…

I reached behind and quickly took it out. I strode towards the stall as I heard the bathroom door open. I sat down and softly unfolded the water marked letter. I gasped as I sat the signature of Monsieur Gaston. It read:

Miss Heart,

I hope you don't find this as an intrusion but I was wondering of you could by chance meet me behind Xalden's. I live in an apartment above it. I'll meet you at the back door after the meet. Take as long as you need. Please…don't let anyone know, I just want to discuss our French lessons. When you see me, nod at me and let me know… I'll be waiting.

Monsieur Gaston.

I folded the water stained note and tucked it in my towel. I looked out at the mirror and saw my brilliant red hair wetly attached towards the nape of my neck. It stuck out crazily as I tried to run my finger through it. To no avail, I finally decided that it would have to do. I tried to calm the flutters in my stomach as I walked towards the bench again. I searched for Gaston's face in the crowd as I sat down. He lifted a dark eyebrow slightly at me. I took a breath and did a slight nod…What was I getting myself into?

**Author's Note: Next, Sora I gets his chance at the final race of the meet! And Kairi tries to ditch and meet the new teacher! Lets see if Nami and Sora will let that happen ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sory for the long chapter but I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks and God Bless! :D**

Protector of the Heart

Chapter 5

*SORA*

I watched Kairi move swiftly into the bathroom. The towel I had draped across her shoulders danced as she skipped. I sat beside Beat as he held tightly to his sister. I looked as little Ryme innocently looked up at her big brother. Flashbacks came of me looking at Roxas in the same way. If only he had returned the look that Beat was now giving his sister. I sighed knowing that Roxas would never give me such a look. He hadn't been the same since he left home five years ago, then when my parents died, it seemed as if a part of him died with them. I knew that neither of us would never be the same again.

"What's wrong Sora?" I heard a deep voice ask. I looked to see Riku, the best friend and brother like figure anyone could ask for. He was A saving grace when I moved here.

"Nothing…did you see Roxas?" I asked looking in the crowd. Roxas did a light smile and waved at Riku as he sat on the bench beside me.

"Yea I saw him earlier in the hall…What's going on?" He asked looking around, Riku didn't know too much about swim meets.

"Well, Kairi's time pretty much won the meet for us, with Ryme hurt that means Kairi will have to race twice. I hope that's not too much for her…" I shook my head. "My race is first though, so if I win mine, the meet will end with us winning."

"I'm sure she'll do fine…she's a big girl" Riku smiled before looking in the crowd.

"Yea…I know…but it doesn't stop that stupid little worried voice in the back of my head." I rolled my eyes. I wondered if Kairi would ever feel the same way about me.

"Hey who's that by the water fountain?" He suddenly asked. I already knew what he was asking about. That dude… he was still talking to Naminè.

"I asked Kairi…she said she didn't know" I sighed knowing what was going on inside his head. The same that thing that always went through mine when I saw Kairi talking to any guy she met.

"That's who you're going up against?" Riku asked straightening up on the bench.

"Seems so" I gulped some water, the cool liquid slid easily down my throat.

"Beat the crap out of him" Riku suddenly said. I tried not to smirk knowing that I would have said the same if our places switched.

I stiffened as I looked back to see Kairi step out of the bathroom. Her face masked all emotion, I suddenly stood, but she was already half way to me before I could make a move. She sat beside and me, her eyes searching the crowd for someone. She was probably just looking for her father. I swapped at Riku to his attention. His blue green eyes never leaving the stupid water fountain. I rolled my eyes and looked back at a softened Kairi. She smiled softly as I slid next to her.

"Good Luck Sora" She said sweetly. Did I ever mention how much I loved the sound of her voice? It was so light, I always heard it in my dreams at night. I kicked myself as I smiled at her. I needed to stop being such a guppy.

"Thanks…I'll make them eat my bubbles" I said winking as I grabbed my towel. I knew that any moment Coach Yuffie was going to yell for me; The guy left Naminè at the fountain and walked towards his side of the pool.

"Hey, the name's Hayner" He coolly shook my hand, as Coach Yuffie peered down at us.

"Sora" He seemed like a easy enough dude. But I'm sure he could have an attitude if rubbed the wrong way. We parted and took our places at the front of the pool.

I closed my eyes as the sounds started to grow distant. My insides were still lurching until thoughts of a certain red head entered my mind. I felt myself clear up as a certain whistle sounds filled the area. I lunged into the clear pool of water with all my might. I knew that I was hopefully a few feet ahead of Hayner. He was fast though, I knew now what Kairi had been talking about. They were good…a better team than most we've been up against. I kicked and lunged under water as I felt the cool of the pool tile. I flipped in the water and started my way back. My ears popped as I went to and fro and dunked myself again. My mind eased as I knew that Kairi was cheering for me. I could almost hear her voice in my head. I jumped as I felt my hands on tile again. I jumped out of the pool as fast as I could. From the looks of the others…I had won…

"Sora I knew you could do it!" Beat cheered throwing a water bottle at me as I was still dripping wet. Kairi softly handed me my white towel. I let my fingers hold on to hers for a minute before letting go. I knew that she was the reason for my success.

"Way to go!" Naminè smiled coming to stand on the other side of Kairi.

"Great job Sora…Thanks" RIku smirked as Hayner walked slowly towards his team bleachers.

"Thanks guys!" I smiled at each one of them trying to get the water out of my ears. I really needed to get some ear plugs. Maybe Roxas would take me by the Five Below Store.

"Knight!" Coach Yuffie yelled at me. "You won it!" She smiled and put a hand on my shoulder in thanks before turning towards little Ryme.

"Sora Knight…Our knight in shining armor!" Selphie giggled walking up poking my bare chest.

I smiled as everyone gathered around with pats on the back and good cheers. I suddenly felt grateful for all the time I spent spring break swimming. Life was going to be nice the next couple of the days. Zexion, the editor of the school paper asked me to stop by tomorrow to get a first hand story of what it was like to win the meet. I had become a local celebrity in less than ten minutes.

*KAIRI*

Sora was as happy as a lark as we walked towards the locker room. We parted ways to change back into our regular clothes. I knew that Naminè would want to walk home together. How was I going to get away from her and Sora both to get to Xaldin's? I tore the note in fifty pieces, so little that only the water marks were noticeable. If anything, I didn't want Naminè to accidently find it. I tossed it in the trash quickly and walked towards my tiny metal locker. I had done the quickest change I had ever done. I ran my fingers through my somewhat wet hair. The hair cap had not been as useful as I wish it had been. I finally grabbed a hair bow from my locker and pulled my clumps back.

"Much better" I said to my reflection in my hand mirror.

"Oh got a hot date tonight?" One of the girls asked as I shoved my mirror back into my locker.

"No not really" I tried to shrug; girls were a lot harder to throw of your trail than the guys.

I slipped out of the locker room to find Sora and Nami already standing there talking. I sighed knowing it was going to be inevitable for me to just run without explanation. I felt sick to my stomach at their happy smiles that greeted me. I didn't like having to lie to them, but telling them the truth was way out of the question.

"How're we going to get home?" Nami asked curiously.

"I need to go get some shopping done" I said saying the first thing to come to mind.

"Ok…I'll come with you" Naminè said giving me a questioning look.

"Its presents…for you both…I just want to do something nice…" I held my right elbow in my left hand. I kept my eyes towards the opposite wall. I couldn't look at Naminè and there was no way I could look into Sora's big blue eyes.

"You don't have to do that" Sora spoke, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I want to" I said; Now I really would have to go shopping.

"Well…I guess we have no choice but to let you go" He squeezed my shoulder and headed towards the door.

"Come on Naminè…I'll walk you home" Namine stood there and stared at me for a moment. She hesitantly started towards Sora, once she caught up with him she gave me one last look before going out the back door.

"Well, that was easier than I thought" I whispered to myself, but then again, why would they need to think I wasn't being truthful with them? I had always been….before today…

I walked down the little side streets humming lightly to myself. I luckily worn my black blouse with the white camisole underneath. My jeans were tight and bunched around my short ankles. My black toms adorned my feet while my white watch rested on my wrist. I smiled happily, glad that I had picked my outfit out last night instead of hastily this morning. I moved past the two easy blocks it took from my school to Xaldin's. I had waited before knowing that Namine had left. She would have spotted me for sure had she seen me walking down these familiar streets. I sighed as I slipped past the back of the Library across the little street. Xaldins was the same as it had been two hours ago. I felt the unusual knot in my stomach as carried car pulled into the back parking lot and Monsieur Gaston stepped out of it looking handsome as usual.

I took a deep breath as I leaned up against the back of the wall. I knew that Xaldin was a grumpy middle aged guy with sharp knives that he threatened people with. He was the usual chef with anger issues. For some reason though, people still loved his food. I knew that if he saw me back here, he would most defiantly call my father. He and the fire department have been out here more than once trying to take out Xaldin's wild kitchen fires.

"Hello Miss Heart" A gentle uneasy voice greeted me. Gaston walked up with his hands hesitantly in his pockets. Was as nervous as I was?

"Please, Call me Kairi" I smiled trying to ease the stupid knot in my stomach.

"alright Kairi, well call me Gaston I guess, my last name is Adams" He smiled with a light laugh as he suddenly opened the metal back door with a key. I felt my mind shouting for me to run…yet I followed him up the little stairs towards a little hall way of doors. Only about four doors lead to different apartments. Two on each side of the stairs. I knew that one was for Xaldin. And he lent the others out mostly. A girl named Larxene lived up here too… She was the daughter of the town drunk. He owned the Graceful Nymph florist. She was not the nicest person in the world. Gaston stopped at the last door to the right of the stairs.

"Here we are"

I looked inside not expecting what I saw. Light poured into the small windows that were open. I could feel the breeze slightly as I walked more into the room. A small table was in the corner, a black laptop laid on its surface. The other three walls were covered in hand made book shelves. I walked amazed as I noticed that most of them were in French… They sounded so romantic as I tried to pronounce one of the titles, I looked towards Gaston as he placed his coat on one of the tired old chairs. It turned out to be Alice in Wonderland, translated into the French language. I lightly picked it up and combed through the older pages.

"So…Kairi…I guess you're a little suspicious of me huh?" Gaston Adams asked with a little laugh. He leaned over the coach towards me as I looked up at him from the book.

"I wouldn't say suspicious" I flipped through a couple more pages; the artwork was beautiful…if only Naminè were here to see it. I sighed knowing I could never tell her about it.

"What would you say then?" He asked lightly running his long fingers through his pitch black hair. It started to fall out of the ribbon and towards his shoulder. Which only made him look even more like a super model.

"I just want to know what you want" I lightly closed the book before trying to remember where I had found it in the shelf. It looked as if organized by the author's last name…

"You can borrow that if you'd like" He suddenly said coming around the couch near me. I breathed in at his closeness and smelled something I had never before. There was something with a masculine air to it. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. But it made my head spin. In a delightful, can never get enough kind of way.

"Oh…thank you" I whispered knowing that there was not need to talk louder. "It could help with my French" I thumbed the spine and I slid it into my pocketbook.

"I do not mind helping you too Kairi, all you have to do is ask…" His words held and unspeakable attraction as I felt myself lean towards him. It all seemed so sudden yet natural.

"I…I appreciate" I stumbled suddenly hearing the beeping of my phone. Ugh, why didn't I put it on silent before I came? I flipped the top open and held it near my ear.

"Hey Kairi. Listen babe, I can't be home tonight, can you get something? Like With Naminè or someone?" I heard my father ask distractedly as something banged behind him. Probably all those idiot guys at the fire house, thirteen immature guys running around calming flames around the city didn't sound too smart to me.

"I'll be fine… don't worry about me, I have dinner handled" I said lightly as Gaston turned from me towards the kitchen.

I muttered goodbye to my father as he quickly hung up the phone. He was yelling at someone near him about a lighter. They must be doing a practice test again. I rolled my eyes, clicking my phone to silent before slipping it softly into my purse. I turned to see Gaston smiling at me, boy did he have a nice white smile. The kind that were on the front of Selphies magazines.

"I'm being a terrible host…want anything to drink or something to eat perhaps?" He grabbed a glass from the small cupboard. Though his apartment was small, it was perfect for one person. I glanced around thinking that this would be something that I wouldn't mind living in one day. Maybe I could get one in France.

"No. I'm fine, thank you though. You're being very kind" I leaned against the couch as he got some water for himself.

"Anything for Twilight Town's best swimmer, what was that today? You did exceptional." I felt myself blush. It felt nice for someone to notice me.

"Thank you…I just really like to swim" I shrugged my shoulders slightly and looked up into his big brown eyes. He smiled and took another sip of his water.

"So…I guess we should actually talk about what I asked you here for" He set his water on the small table and leaned against the brown love seat that was across from me. I tried not to blush as I looked at our almost touching knees. There was barley any space left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone! Sorry ****that this is such a long chapter, there is a lot to write. But I hope you all enjoy it :) Please Review and tell me! Thanks and God Bless!**

Protector of the Heart

Chapter 6

*KAIRI*

I slowly walked down the small staircase that lead to the back of Xaldins. My heart was still racing as I tried to act normal down the street. The spring air whirled around me as I walked on through our little town. I skipped past the Library before Belle could look out the window at me. If she saw me without Naminè she'd be worried. A worried librarian was the last thing I needed. I hurried when I saw the familiar street sign that read Sunset Blvd. The familiar small one story home greeted me. I ran to the mail box and snatched open the metal lid. Only a couple of pieces were sticking out. I sighed as I unlocked the small front wooden door of my house. I dropped my bag at the coat rack and ran towards my bed room. I collapsed at the usual softness of my pink comforter. My light purple walls were decorated with issues or Glam or Vogue magazine. Pieces of the white drywall showed through from all the tearing off of posters. They would need to be painted over the summer….maybe a pink color.

I stretched over my bed going through the memories in my head:

"_I guess we should actually talk about what I asked you here for" Gaston was leaning on the chair across from me. Our knees were almost touching. There was barley any space left. _

"_That would probably be smart" I admitted with a light laugh. He being so close messed up my train of thought._

"_How about we meet here once a week, then when lessons get harder we could meet more?" He lifted a dark eyebrow at me almost hinting a secret under the question. As if he was asking me to say yes, but inside begging me not to. _

"_Does Mondays sound good to you?" I knew my dad always worked Mondays. He'd be easy to steer clear of. Naminè on the other hand was a completely different story. Thank goodness the swim team only practiced on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays_

"_Perfect" He smiled gently and stood up. "I'll let you go before it gets too late" He hesitated as we walked over towards his front door. He held my eyes as he took a strand of my hair and tucked it behind me ear. _

"_Good bye belle" I smiled at him and whispered a small goodbye. He had called me beautiful…he thought I was beautiful?_

I jumped when the sudden sound of a door opening and closing brought me back to my thoughts. Crap! I haven't eaten dinner yet. I also didn't get Sora or Naminè anything like I had lied to them about. Well tomorrow was Friday so I would need to get them something over the weekend and give it to them Monday. That would keep them from being suspicious.

"Kai? Are you here?" A sweet simple voice asked. I jumped up and ran into my best friends arms. She was my security when nothing else was.

Oh how I longed to tell her about my afternoon. What Gaston's apartment had been like. How he smelled. He had been so wonderful and I couldn't tell anyone. Not even my best friend who I had never lied to. I suddenly became sad and lonely. I missed those days where we could talk and giggle over any and everything.

"What's wrong?" Naminè brought a hand to my forehead thinking I was sick. I sighed and tried to act as normal as I could.

"Nothing, I'm just really hungry, I haven't had anything yet" Well at least that wasn't a lie I added bitterly.

"Oh alright, well let me fix you something" Naminè unwrapped her other arm from around me and walked into my tiny one person kitchen. Though my dad was the Chief of the Fire station, he didn't make a lot of munny. Not that we needed a lot. I wouldn't want to move anyway, because then I'd be away from Nami.

"Thanks, what would I do without you?" I asked sitting in one of four small wooden chairs around my kitchen table. She had been there for me when no one else would. And I couldn't even tell her about one of the biggest things that had ever happened to me.

Naminè fixed me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, her specialty as she called it. I ate it not even thinking of my usual fear. I hated with a passion having to eat in front of others. Especially in front of Nami. She was just so prim and proper. But I hadn't eaten since lunch and it was already eight. She gave me a small look before turning to get me a glass of milk. She knew something was up with me. But she didn't know that I couldn't tell her. I leaned up against my chair after trying to choke down the milk past the sticky peanut butter in my throat.

"So what's up? Have you done all the homework?" I asked trying to steer the conversation away from any subject that had to do with me.

"Yea, but Cloud is over there and well…." She shifted from one foot to another.

Her Aunt Tifa's boyfriend, Cloud, was a good looking guy. I knew that Naminè liked him, but that it was just awkward with the two of them being so public. I couldn't imagine my dad bringing someone home. That would get very awkward very soon. I shivered just thinking of it. I knew that taking out fires was his love and passion and that was alright with me. He deserved some fun, he and my mom had me early in their lives. They were both fifteen. My mom died in child birth and my father decided to raise me by himself. Now it was his turn to have some fun.

"Can I spend some time with you?" Naminè asked quietly. She was always so quiet compared to my loud father.

"You know that you don't have to ask" I wrapped my arm around Naminè's shoulder and she smiled up at me.

"You just want my notes for your homework huh?" She asked looking deep into my eyes. She was trying to do her mind reading trick on me again.

"You always get me" I faked smiled and headed towards my room like usual knowing that she would follow. I walked back to the coat rack and pulled my school books out. Trying not to give notice to the French book Gaston had let me borrow. I would have to look through that when Namine left. It still smelled of his apartment somehow. It made me miss him already.

*SORA*

"Aw Come on Riku!" I wailed and leaned against his kitchen counter and poked my lip out.

"Sora, if I keep helping you with your homework how are you going to learn it on your own?" He asked dipping the plates from dinner in his sink. I jumped up on the wooden barstool.

"But…But…If you don't help me I won't learn it!" I pleaded as he tucked a plate into the dry rack.

"I will help you with Ansem's homework. But only Ansems class. I know his classes are a pain" Riku popped me with the rag as I jumped off the barstool.

"Thanks!" I grabbed my red binder and unfolded it on Riku's kitchen table. He was a much bigger help that Roxas. I knew Roxas would still be at the fire station with Kairi's dad. Riku normally took care of me in the afternoons. When Roxas had to work at nights I got to stay in the guest bed room. It was a lot nicer than my bed at Roxas's.

I tried not to yawn as Riku explained some of what the homework was about. I had finished everything except Yen Sid's when Riku's doorbell rang. Riku got up from the table and walked towards the front door of his apartment. It had been his grandfathers, but he left it to Riku when he died last month. I knew it was still pretty upsetting for Riku to talk about. In truth, I missed his grandfather's presence as much as Riku. He had always been kind to me. But now, it was just two instead of three sitting at the table.

"Riku" A familiar voice said.

"Roxas, how's the department?" Riku asked trying to be friendly. He didn't do well when it came to Roxas, I think he was mad at him cause Roxas didn't take care of me like Riku thought I should be.

"Same old stuff. Axel made a new schedule. I'll be working Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. I'll be on call all the other days as well…Just thought I'd let you know" Roxas shifted uncomfortably. I packed all my school stuff up and threw my backpack on. Boy it was heavy with all those textbooks. I almost toppled backwards.

"Hey bro" I said smiling at Roxas. He gave me a small nod and did a wave at Riku.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sora" Riku smiled at me and watched as we headed towards Roxas's beat up car. It was parked beside Riku's shiny new black car. Needless to say Riku's was much better looking. Roxas said that what munny could do for a person.

"You did good in the swim meet" Roxas said softly as we pulled out of Riku's apartment complex.

"Thanks" I looked over at him as he concentrated on driving. An awkward silence came between us. That happened a lot and I hated it. We had so much we really needed to share with each other, but neither could find the right way to do it. We both needed each other and yet, we didn't. I looked out my window as we past Sunset Blvd. The street Kairi lived on.

"What's up with you and Axel's daughter?" Roxas asked peeking over at me.

I was never so thankful for the dark of the night. I felt my face grow red as I looked back at him. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play cute with me…you like her" Roxas said turning onto Nightmare Ave. I could almost see a hint of a smile on his usual frowning face.

"I don't think she's into guys like me" I sighed looking back out my dark window.

"What makes you say that?" He turned onto our street. Bell Tower Rd.

"She just doesn't seem interested"

"Things never are what they seem" Roxas whispered pulling into our driveway.

I awoke sleepily at the sound of a car horn. Crap! I jumped up and peeked out my small first story window. Riku was in the driveway waiting to take me to school. I grabbed my sweatshirt and gym clothes and pulled them into my dark blue already heavy backpack. I rushed out noticing that Roxas was already gone to the fire station. I don't know what it was about the station, but Roxas loved it. He spent all his time there.

"Sora!" Riku yelled I looked as I stepped out the door. "Put some pants on!" He yelled.

I looked to down to see my white boxers with red hearts on them. Ops. I hurried in and grabbed a pair of crumbled up blue jeans. They were nice enough. I sniffed them just the make sure. Yea, they were fine. Riku met me with a smirk as I set my backpack between my legs.

"I wonder what Kairi would have said if she saw you about left home without your pants" He said jokingly.

"Har har har very funny" I rolled my eyes and pulled down my passenger mirror. My usual spiky hair was perfectly pointy. I finger combed the back just to make sure.

"It's Friday…got any special plans for tonight?" Riku asked a while later as we passed the new College. Twilight Town Art Academy. They were heavily trying to get Riku to attend. With his art skills, everyone in Twilight Town would want to follow suit.

"Nope…not really, are you going to do something with the gang?" Riku had more friends than I did. He had a good core group. Marluxia, Zexion and Xion. I hang out with them every now and again. I had to go to the seniors ap English room where the paper meets. Zexion had asked for that interview…

"I have to meet Zexion, something for the paper about the swim meet" I shrugged.

"Well if you aren't doing anything with the girls let me know and you can come do something with the guys tonight. But I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to stick by Kairi and Naminè" Riku said winking at me. I loved it when Riku was his usual joking self. Most times, when he's around others, he tends to be stand offish. He doesn't be himself.

"I'll probably take you up on that, I need some guy time" I said smiling at him.

*KAIRI*

Stepping from the house I pulled the front door to. I breathed in the apple and cherry blossom trees as I walked down the drive. Naminè was already waiting for me. I looked down at my light blue sneakers that looked good with my eyes. I wore my knee length shorts with my bubble gum pink tee shirt that had I Heart Paris written in white. It was my favorite outfit and I knew it looking good.

"You seem in a hurry this morning" Naminè said matching my pace with ease.

"I just want to get to school…there's nothing to do at home" I said shrugging it off. I really just wanted to see Gaston again. I wanted to tell him how much I liked the book. I had spent an extra hour after Nami left reading it. Well trying to read it, my French was not that good. Hopefully with his lessons I should be able to read even more.

"Did you get all your shopping done yesterday?" She asked still staying in pace with me.

"Nope, not yet…your hard to shop for" I said half lying. I mean she was hard to shop for, and I didn't get any of it done. So was I really lying?

"Oh…hey want to do something tonigt? Like just a me and you thing? How about we do a sleepover at my place?" She asked as we crossed over to the street our school was on.

The weather was so nice. I loved warmer weather, the kind that just fills you up with warmth. I smiled to myself just thinking of the bathing suite weather that was to come. I loved the beach of Twilight Town. Sometimes at night, it's deserted, and that's when the teens go. I could just imagine the wonderful small parties we'd have over the summer to come. It was my time. The time of letting myself go into that murky salty sea and be exactly what I wanted to be.

"That sounds wonderful. I doubt Sora would mind" I said smiling at her. Maybe some time with Naminè is just what I really needed. Thought I'd have to guard myself when it came to spilling my secrets about Gaston. If only my mother were here, maybe I could have talked to her about it…

"Oh look, all the other prisoners are coming in as well" Naminè said trying to make me laugh.

We headed towards out lockers in the sophomore hall. I opened my little metal locker, the pictures seemed to catch my notice. One was of my mother, My father had taken it. One was of the two of them and I was in her stomach. One was of a picture Namine drew for me. My favorite was of Naminè, me, and Sora. We were at a festival at school. One of the other students had taken it and given it to me after. Sora had cotton candy everywhere.

"Good morning" Sora said walking past me to get to his locker on the other end of the hall.

"Hello, how are you doing super star?" I asked watching some of the other girls eye him. For some reason my teeth gritted. Sora was my best friend, and I didn't want any girls looking at him like that.

He did a smile at me, "I'm good, save me a seat at lunch?" He asked starting to walk past me.

"Don't I always?" I smiled after him trying not to glare at the girls watching him.

I grabbed my math book and headed towards Ansems. Selphie was already seated nonstop talking to Tidus about their date tonight. I guess I kind of had my own date with Nami. I watched as Naminè kept her brush from her locker and tried to pull her seemingly tangless hair.

"We haven't started our project yet, we'll need to work on that tonight." I nudged Naminè almost making her drop her brush.

"Yea, Hey, what if we go to Xaldin's and get take out?" She asked pulling her bag closer.

"Sounds like a plan" And as if on cue, Mr. Ansem stepped up and started to write/erase.

**Author's Note: Up Next, Guys night! Maybe some guy time will Sora's mind of Kairi. And Hopefully Kairi will get some work done on her project with Namine. Who knows Maybe Gaston will be able to help. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry for the delay in this story. I got side tracked with different stuff. But I promise that I will get back to updating like I normally do :) Sorry that this chapter is a litte slow and unproductive. But it won't turn out that way in the end! Promise . Thanks and God Bless!**

Protector of the Heart

Chapter 7

*SORA*

"Hey Zexion" I said leaning up against the editors desk. The blue haired junior looked through his long bangs up at me. He always seemed serious. He was extremely smart.

"Hello Sora, Thanks for taking the time to come for an interview. Most people don't really take this seriously" Zexion rolled his eyes and closed his hardcover book.

"No problem, thanks for asking me to do it" I felt really weird with all the attention I had gotten today.

Everyone was treating me differently, some were really nice, but others…I tried not to let it bother me. Bullies were the same in every way, I'd figure out what to do later. It didn't take long for Zexion to get what he needed from me. He was really smart, he had already written down the questions and everything. He made my brain look like a two year old. I could see why Riku would like to hang around with him.

"Looks like you two are having fun" Riku said coming to my side as Zexion got his files in order. He said he'd type it tomorrow and it would be in the Tuesday article. That was fine with me.

"Marley got the night off from the florist, so he's going to come tonight" Riku said leaning up against Zexion's desk.

"When did Marley start working at a florist?" I asked stifling a laugh.

"Since he noticed that he needs a car and the boss's daughter was hot" Riku said smirking. "At least that's what he said"

"There's Marley for you" Zexion said with an eye roll.

"Well Yes, I am here for you Zexion" Marley said leaning up against the doorway earning another eye roll from Zexion.

"If you keep rolling your eyes at me, they are going to stay that way and all you are going to be able to do is look up" Marley flicked the bluenette playfully and walked to Riku.

"Everyone ready?" RIku asked looking around.

"Let guy's night begin" Marley said with a grin rubbing his hands together.

*KAIRI*

Naminè and I walked towards the front of the school. Everyone else eagerly pushed to get out of this brick prison. I looked through rooms gloss room where the school paper normally met and found Sora talking with Riku and two other guys. He must be hanging out with them tonight. For some reason I felt sad that I wouldn't hear rest laugh for the rest of the night. That he won't whine about school work or distract us from our project. Something seemed empty without him. He caught me watching him and quickly ran out to meet me and Naminè.

"Hey…I'm going to hang out with Riku tonight, but do you need me to walk you home?" He asked talking more to me than to Naminè. Naminè nudged me gently and I looked back at her, she nodded innocently.

"No…We'll be fine, it's not far to Xaldin's. We have a project to do" I said. I got another nudge from Naminè, "Thank you…though…for asking" I said almost bumping into him. He steadied me by my elbow, before Riku put a hand on his shoulder.

"You girls be safe" Sora said before turning to leave. I felt something crush inside of me. He was almost like Naminè to me. A security blanket that I had gotten so use to that I didn't want to let it go.

"Why didn't you let Sora walk with us?" Naminè asked as we finally got into the warm sunshine.

"What do you mean?" I asked peeking behind to make sure no one was around. Nope all the students seemed to have scattered in seconds. That's what a Friday can do for a person.

"I thought...well…I thought…" Naminè flustered trying to get her thoughts in order. "I thought you kind of…well...liked him" She finally admitted.

I stopped dead center of the side walk. "What made you think that?" I asked instantly blushing.

"Well…I don't know...there just seemed to be something…a spark…between you" She said blushing herself.

I wasn't exactly sure what to say. Nami thought there was a spark. Something we both dreamed having with handsome guys at all of our sleepovers. Naminè looked over at me with a look almost worried that she had offended me. She was so sweet, and cared so much for both me and Sora. I didn't understand what was going on with me really. Class with Gaston had been as wonderful as always. Even Tidus got a little jealous. It had been really nice when he payed special attention to me, but I knew that I would have to be careful. No one, especially Naminè could ever learn about my new secret lessons.

"I...I don't know…How I feel just now. I'm trying to just forget the drama of high school. Sora is wonderful. But…" I knew I couldn't really come up with an excuse.

"I…I just see the way you two look at each other" Naminè said as we waited to cross the street.

I tried to answer as we finally got across to Xaldins. It was weird that I had just been there yesterday. Twice actually. I tried to not to peek up at the apartment windows as we entered the not too busy restaurant. Namine followed me as I headed down the buffet. I mostly grabbed fruits and a few pieces of bread. I headed down to the cashier and paid for both of our meals.

"Thank you" Nami said setting her tray down in one of the many empty booths.

"No problem, I figured we could go back and get coffee later. Xaldin makes a mean brew" I said smiling at her. I wasn't trying to let on that I was still shaken from the conversation earlier.

"Sounds like a good plan. How about I start on my part and you start on yours? We'll put the hand written one together, and I'll stay after Monday and type it all out. Since I'm a fast typer" Naminè said already getting her binder out.

I had written about two pages when a certain voice pulled me from my work. I looked to see Gaston leaning out of the kitchen talking to someone. He still had his clothes from school. His colored shirt seemed a little more relaxed though. His hair was still tied behind him. I jerked back to my work and tried not to seem too excited. I gently looked up and Naminè was still intently working on her part of our project.

"Well hello ladies, fancy seeing you here" Gaston said smiling at us. I sighed inwardly just looking into his chocolate brown eyes again.

"Hello Monsieur Gaston, what brings you here?" Naminè asked politely though I knew she was annoyed that her work had been disturbed. I get that look sometimes when I interrupt her drawing time.

"I live above here in one of the apartments; I was just talking to my landlord." Gaston said easily. "Are you two really doing school work on a Friday night?"

I smiled and looked up at him, "Ansem is letting us have some extra credit."

"Oh right, he told me about that" Gaston said, "I was told that a little bit credited to each class, what did you two do that counted for all of that?" He asked still smiling easy.

"We did a trip to Agrabah to visit my aunt Jasmine" I said taking a sip of my water.

"I went there for my masters in French literature" Gaston said with his deep silky voice.

I almost asked if he wanted to sit with us. But some banging came from the kitchen and the swinging door swung open with a clank. I jumped and Gaston smiled more openly at me before he turned to meet the man walking out. I instantly noticed it was Xaldin. His long dark whiskers shadowed his face. His dreadlocks flowed behind him. His insane looking gold eyes met with Gaston's as he walked towards our table.

"Miss Heart, How is your father?" Xaldin asked grimacing at Gaston.

"He's good. He's at the fire house as usual" I said looking from an annoyed Gaston to an angered Xaldin. Something was defiantly going on, and it seemed that Naminè and I were right in the middle of it.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to bring girls to the apartment?" Xaldin asked infuriated.

Crap! I tried to look as normal as I could. Someone had seen me yesterday. How could I have been so careless? But wait, what had Xaldin meant about how many times. Was I not the only girl Gaston had brought to his apartment? I noticed Gaston just smiled lightly and turned towards our table.

"Excuse me girls. I'll see you Monday, don't forget the nouns homework" Gaston turned and lead a still angered Xaldin towards the kitchen.

"Well that was awkward" Naminè said before turning towards her work.

"Tell me about it" For the first day since I met Gaston, I wasn't lying to Namine.

*SORA*

"Dude come one, lighten up" Riku nudged my shoulder with his red plastic cup..

All the guys were high on the two plastic bottles of Mountain Dew that Marley had picked up at the Five Below. Well, not Riku, he was too sensible for that. He only had a little bit of mountain dew. He had one cup to Marley's five. I didn't want to be so energetic that I couldn't sleep. I'm normally energetic anyways. Also if Kairi needed me, I wanted to be able to walk her home and not drive her crazy.

"Have you heard from them?" Riku asked sitting up beside me at the bar of his kitchen.

"Nope, not a word" I said irked as I stuffed the phone Riku had gotten for me in my pocket.

"I'm sure you'll get something" Riku said trying to cheer me up.

"Hey guys what did you think of the new French teacher?" Zexion asked coming to sit on the other side of me. I had really come to know him better tonight. We were all getting to be friends.

"I don't like all the attention the chicks are giving him" Marley said grudgingly starting up Riku's playstation 2.

"I've noticed that, I don't see the appeal" Zexion said as if he had put it to serious thought.

"He seems to have some affect on Kairi" I said softly trying not to sounds bitter.

"Your little red haired friend?" Marley asked suddenly. "Isn't she kind of short with like shoulder length red hair?"

"Yea" I said looking up at Marley from the couch. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh…um nothing" He said quickly turning back to the gaming console.

I looked up at Riku who eyed Marluxia suspiciously. But everything went on as normal. Riku beat Marluxia in all of his video games. I finally got a text message but it was from Roxas;

**I'm on call all of tonight, stay with Riku**

I showed it to Riku who patted me on the shoulder. "you know that you're always welcome here".

Ventus did an extra woof as if confirmation to Riku's welcome. I scratched him behind the ears and let him lick my ice cream spoon. Vanilla was his favorite. He did a little woof in happiness and turned over so I could scratch his belly. I jumped as my phone vibrated again. I quickly opened it up and clicked the open button.

**Hey, Nami and I are almost finished with our project. We're heading to my house. Do you want to do some practicing for the next swim meet tomorrow? **

I fumbled with my phone as I tried to quietly hold down my excitement. Riku noticed though and looked at the message.

"Looks like you have a date my friend" he said smiling.

**Author's Note: Up Next, It's Monday and that mean school! That also means that it's Kairi's first private lesson with Gaston.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Everyone! I am so sorry that it kind of took me a little longer for this chapter. I normally try to update a little faster. I had some hard times writing this chapter for some reason :/ But it ended up being worth it I think. So please let me know what you think and how you are liking the story! Thanks and God Bless! **

Protector of the Heart

Chapter 8

*KAIRI*

I sat at the counter of the kitchen with my cereal in hand. Monday's usual boring self had come. But I knew that this was going to be like no Monday I had ever had. This would be my first lesson with Gaston. I tried to dress nicely as I had held up every piece of clothing I owned in front of me as I had looked in the mirror earlier. Somehow it came down to my pink jersey of the blitzball ball team with my denim shorts and my light pink sneakers.

"You look pretty today…It's not for Roxas's little brother is it?" My father suddenly asked leaning on the cabinet beside me.

"What? No…I mean well…." I took a bite of my cereal to try to buy me some time.

"I'm not real sure you should be old enough to be dating Kai." He said rubbing his stubbled jaw still trying to wake up.

"Dad! I am as old as mom when she HAD me!".

"Lalala I'm not listening! I so DO NOT want to hear that right now" He said holding his ears. Sometimes I feel like I'm the parent in this relationship.

"Come on Dad…" I kissed his cheek as I put my bowl in our small sink.

He smiled and hugged me tight before patting me off to school. I watched him walk away lonely back into the house as I headed down the drive. I never understood why he never had someone after my mother. He had often told me that he had loved her…But it was so very long ago. I wanted him to be happy more than anything.

"Hello partner…Did you finish the front page?" Naminè asked coming from her house beside me.

"Yep, I have it all ready for Ansem" I said patting my backpack.

We headed down the small street of our incredibly small town. I knew that I wanted to get out of here when I get older. To be out of the small house will probably all I'll ever get done. Teachers keep telling me I can do everything I want to set my mind to. Yet…it seems that there is always that little branch just waiting to trip me.

"How did it go with Sora Saturday?" Naminè asked as the school came into focus.

I wasn't sure how to answer that. It had been wonderful. I could totally be myself and almost eat without fearing who was watching. We swam in the pool at school, and I had packed us some sandwiches. It was really nice until he kissed my cheek goodbye.

"You know…it was the same" I tried not to think about it. Or how it made me feel.

"I see right through you…I hope you know that" Naminè said poking my shoulder.

"Yea…I know" I said almost sadly. I wish I could talk to her about all of these confusing emotions. Everything that was swelling inside of me. I know that she would scold me the moment I told her of my feelings for Gaston. So I locked it inside my heart. Luckily no one had the key.

*SORA*

I followed Riku from the car to the front door of Twilight Town High. I tried to keep my jitters down as I could almost smell Kairi's perfume. It was watermelon. I remember smelling it as I kissed her cheek. It was the best feeling ever. I greeted Zexion and Marluxia as they waited for Riku.

"Hey lover boy" Zexion said smiling at me. He was really becoming a good friend. He was very smart and was very helpful when it came to English homework.

"How'd swimming go? You didn't get it on like dolphins together did you?" Marly asked in his always inappropriate way.

"Considering that male Dolphins sometimes mate with their own sex…I'd think not" Riku said smacking Marly in the back of the head.

"I don't even want to know how you know that" Marly said smirking at him. He had a comeback for everything.

I rolled my eyes as I waved them off to the Junior hall. I started to walk into my regular hall when I bumped into a rather tall someone. It was enough force to knock me off my feet, some of my papers spewed from my already bundled backpack.

"Aw Knight…I'm sorry" I heard Gaston say as he lifted me back up. He was so strong that he had me on my feet in seconds. "I should have really been looking where I was going"

I tried not to look as a certain picture fell out of his pocket and slid softly towards the floor.

"I um…I think...That this is yours" I said looking at the black and white Ultrasound picture. It looked like the outline of a baby monkey.

"Thanks" he quickly snatched it out of my hands. I watched as he literally ran down the hall.

"What got in to him?" I heard a soft voice ask, I turned to see Naminè peering around me at where Gaston had been running.

"I'm not sure…" I said still staring with Naminè. He was gone by now…but I could almost smell something masculine in the air. It smelled disgusting yet I saw that the girls couldn't get enough of it…

"So...um… Could I talk with you later…like maybe tomorrow the two of us meet somewhere?" She asked quietly.

"Um…sure…are you ok?" I asked; oh geese…I hope wasn't about to say she liked me. I mean she was a wonderful friend…But I could never do that Riku. And I knew that Kairi held my heart.

"It's about a certain red head we both know…we'll talk about it then. Tomorrow, Tuesday, at the Library, not Xaldin's ok?"

"Um yea, alright what time?"

"I'll go with you after school…that ok?" She asked still quiet. She looked around worriedly.

She hurried around me not even waiting for an answer a certain red head poked her head out. That was defiantly weird. Did I do something Saturday that she didn't like? Maybe I went too fast when I kissed her cheek. She seemed like she wanted me to do it. I just don't understand. Maybe Riku will know… I hope would at least.

I strolled to the conjoined hallways where the weight room was. Since Twilight Town has only one high school, we have more money to add more to our one and only school. It was pretty awesome to have an outdoor track, indoor pool, weight room and all the extracurricular activities that a nerd could ask for.

"Dude you're late" Riku said already sitting on the bowflex. It muscles bulging like every girls dream. I've even seen some of the gay guys look at him.

"You're not going to believe what I saw" I said sitting at the weights beside him.

"What?" He asked still lifting the weights that were as heavy as I am.

"An Ultrasound picture fell out of Gaston's pocket." I said trying to keep my voice down.

"WHAT?" Marluxia asked he instantly tried to stand up from his weights but he hit his head on the metal bar.

"Yea, he bumped into me in the hall. I got knocked to the ground and he helped me back up. But I found the picture and he snatched it from my hands. Then he just bolted down the hall" I said quietly.

"Wait he's only been here for like…five days!" Marluxia said nervously freaking out.

"Ok dude, you freaked out yesterday when Zexion brought it up, and now you are totally freaking out. What is going on with you?" Riku asked grabbing the metal bar over Marly and holding it down so he couldn't get up.

"I was making sure he didn't get Sora's friend knocked up!" Marley said louder than Riku intended. Every guy in the weight room instantly looked at us.

"What?" I asked coming to the side of Riku, who was still holding Marluxia down.

"I saw the little red haired girl…what's her name…Kairi in the hallway of my apartment. You know, I live above Xaldin's restaurant?" Marluxia asked still kind of choking under Riku.

"So that doesn't mean anything" I said protectively.

"She was coming out of my new neighbor's apartment" He choked.

"Your Neighbor?"

"Gaston you idiot!" Marluxia said finally getting to breathe once Riku got off. He rubbed the back of his neck and glared at Riku.

"That was for earlier" Riku said smirking and returning to his bowflex.

"So why was Kairi…with Gaston? Alone…in his apartment? I've noticed she's been acting strange since he's been here. But I thought she was just smitten as the other girls were…"

"Turns out it was more" Riku concluded my thoughts. More like my nightmare.

*KAIRI*

I sat at my desk and pulled my hair to where it was covering my face. The last thing I needed was a questioning Naminè. She just took out her drawing book and I heard the soft crunch of pencil. I think the silence between us felt like a knife in each of our hearts. We had never done this to each other before. What was I going to do? What would happen if I had to pick either Gaston…or Nami…

"Miss Heart, do you mind handing in your project?" a cold voice asked. I jumped in my seat and looked up as Ansem walked by my chair.

"Y..y..yes sir" I said still jumbled. I grabbed at the air realizing that my binder wasn't there. Geese. Was I really that unfocused that I had forgotten everything in my locker? I needed to stop or somebody would notice. Not if they haven't already.

"I need to go get it sir" I said peeking up into his usual cold eyes.

"Miss Heart…are you alright?" he suddenly asked. His face actually softened.

"Yes sir" I said softly getting up and walking out of class. He hadn't even given me permission.

I slowly walked towards my locker trying to clear my head. I didn't like not being in such control of myself. Would it always be like this if I stayed with Gaston? If I were to take the relationship one step farther would we be able to stay?

"Miss Heart" I heard someone softly call. For a second I thought it was Sora making fun of me. But when I turned around it was Gaston.

"Are we still on for tonight?" He asked as if he were a teenager attending the school rather than my teacher.

"Yes…of course…why wouldn't we be?" I whispered softly. I turned to my locker and unlocked my light blue lock.

"Just know whatever anyone tells you…" He starts. I turn to him and I see that he is eyeing someone. I turn and it's Principal Saïx.

I never see Saïx outside of his office. He is always busy. He is always busily taking care of the school. But when you're sent to his office, he takes it very seriously. Sora and I were sent to his office for keys for Coach Yuffie. He had been stone faced. I don't think the man ever cracked a smile. The only time he was nice to the kids was when Super Intendant Xemnas came to check on the school's progress. He checked all the schools in the south east.

"Monsieur Adams, what are you doing?" He asked walking up to us.

"Monsieur Gaston caught me in the hall getting my binder. He was making sure that I was doing my project for Ansem's class. He was trying to encourage me. He was also telling my percentage of extra credit I would get. I was just telling him that I had finished it and that Namine had helped me" I said quickly not even needing time to think. Wow. I normally had never been able to lie like that.

"Exactly" Gaston said smiling easily up at Saïx.

Saïx seemed to ease up at Gaston's smile. But he held my eyes for a few seconds before he turned his back on us and walked down the hall. Gaston exhaled as we watched the principal leave. I sighed and slowly shut my locker and walked past him. He grabbed my hand almost making me jump.

"Kairi…are you alright?" He asked actually saying my first name. It was the first time, and it made me smile at him. His voice had such a charm to it.

"I'm fine…I'll see you in class" I said smiling up at him.

"I'll be waiting" He whispered before walking away.

For the rest of Ansem's class I replayed Gaston's last words to me… "I'll be waiting". I was terrified and excited all at the same time. I liked and disliked what he did to me. I had only known him a week and he was driving me mad. I wanted him…yet I wanted my old life before him too. I did my work slowly and barley finished it before the bell rang for the next period. Lunch was next.

"You can take your work with you if you haven't finished. But if you don't bring it back you fail."

I was glad that I could take it with me. If I needed to I could do the rest of it at Gaston's apartment. Just thinking that gave me dread and shivers all at the same time. I wasn't sure why this sudden feeling of sadness, dread, and anxiousness came from. But I knew that I wasn't getting them for nothing.

"Yay lunch" Naminè said actually happy beside me.

"You never like lunch" I said giving her a funny look.

"I don't what you are talking about" She said innocently.

We made our way towards the lunch room. I saw Sora walking towards us. Riku was at his side. Sora had a troubled look on his face as he and Riku stopped behind us in line. Riku started talking to a blue haired guy behind him. I think he had something to do with the school paper.

"Kairi" Sora suddenly whispered in my ear. My body gave way from its strength and it totally crumbled as Sora's fingers brushed down my elbow to grab my hand. I felt his warm breath on my neck knowing that he was really close to me.

I was pulled from my reserve as Sora gently lead me towards an empty classroom. He gently pushed me in and closed the door behind him. I waited for him to say something, but for a second he just stood there looking at me.

"Kairi…I don't know how to say this…" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"What is it?" I asked. Oh Crap…Is he going to tell me that he likes me? Would he ask me for a date? A kiss? What would I say? I couldn't say I liked someone else…I most defiantly couldn't tell him the truth. But…what if I wanted to…and what if I wanted him to…

"Gaston…" He started. I dropped my binder the floor. He knew….He knew…

"Kairi…Gaston is having a child" He said quietly.

"What?" I demanded feeling my inside swell.

"He is…I…saw…the picture" Sora said holding onto his right elbow.

"How could you say that? You don't even know him!" I said feeling my cheeks grow warm.

"Oh and you do?" He asked. He looked hurt that I wouldn't trust him. But I couldn't….Gaston couldn't have done that.

"You don't know what you are talking about. About him or me. You don't know anything." I spit out feeling my insides reeling and head hurting.

"Oh and you are into a guy you've only known for five days?" Sora asked with his cheeks growing red from anger. His fists were balled up like mine. We were inches apart in each other's faces.

"You are just jealous that it's not you!" I screamed before opening the classroom door and storming out into the hallway. I ran towards the door of the High school. I rounded the corner and it felt like I had run into a brick wall. I looked up to see Gaston standing over me. Concern washed over his features.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" He asked bending down and bringing me to my feet again. I peered all around him and noticed that there was no one around at all.

"I…I…I just want to get out of here…take me away?" I asked peering into his beautiful brown eyes.

"Kairi!" I heard Sora yell around the corner.

"Come" Gaston held my elbow as he stormed through the metal door of the school.

He hurried towards the teacher's parking lot. Luckily there were no windows where everyone could see us. At that moment I really didn't care who saw anything. Nothing mattered to me anymore. Gaston opened the passenger of his mustang for me and hurried to the driver's side. He rammed the engine and took off out of the school parking lot. I didn't even try to hold back tears as Gaston stopped at the red light.

"It was that stupid Knight kid wasn't it?" He sneered gripping the wheel with white knuckles.

"Sora…" I corrected wrapping my arms around myself.

"He needs to keep his stupid little pointy head in his own business. He almost acts as if he owns you. You don't belong to anyone. You can see me if you want. It's not his choice." Gaston said with a voice full of venom.

"He told me something…is it true?" I asked as he pulled into the back of Xaldin's. I didn't even care if Xaldin told my father anymore. Maybe he would understand…

"Let's talk about it when we get upstairs" He said getting out and slamming my door as he helped me out.

**Author's Note: Up next...Gaston's confession. Sora gets worried and he, Riku, and Marly (what?) go to see Mr. Heart (Axel)...how is that going to end up? You're just going to have to wait and see :p**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Everyone! I'm back with another Chapter! I think it's the longest I've done so far. Sorry for that! So much to put in. Just By the Way- I am sorry to put a cuss word in there- I know...It's so modern in our world that there isn't really any need to apologies. But I felt like I needed to. We can all blame Axel ^_^ But then again if I knew some creepy older guy was messing with my daughter I'd get angry too. Anyways...Thanks and God Bless!**

Protector of the Heart

Chapter 9

I hurried up the little staircase behind Gaston. He stopped at his apartment door fumbling for his keys. He dropped them on his welcome mat. I bent down and softly picked them up just as he did. We were bent down looking at each other. Gaston took his fingers and pulled my bangs from my face and tucked them behind my ear. He was just about to kiss me when I suddenly stood up and tucked his keys in his door. He shook himself off and pulled the door open to his apartment.

"So…can I get you anything?" He asked as we walked in.

"Where is your bathroom?"

"Down that little hall to the left" He said walking towards the coffee pot and flicking it on.

I followed his instructions and was lead to a tiny bathroom. I entered and noticed the mascara staining my cheek and around my eyes. I grabbed some tissues and gently tried to wipe away the memories of today. It was harder than I thought. More tears came as I wipped away the stains of the others.

"Here…let me help" Gaston said lightly taking the tissue away and gently rubbed my cheeks.

"You really looked beautiful today…I'm sorry it was ruined" He said softly.

"Thank you" I whispered knowing his face was close to mine. He wrapped his hand down to mine.

"Will you tell me now? About what is going on?" I asked before he tried anything again.

He sighed and tossed the tissue into the small metal trash. He still held my hand as he lead me back towards the living room of his apartment. I sat in the same seat as I had before and him in front. He waited a few more moments… But he finally looked out the window and began.

"I use to live in France…A little town hidden behind a lush forest. Well after I graduated from Agrabah I visited with my family before getting the job here. I stayed there for a little while. My Father co owned a bar. Most of the wood cutters and townspeople were our customers. But…There was this girl…Danielle. She was the bartender who worked for my father. I knew that she liked me the moment she met me. But I mistook it as a simple crush." He began.

" Well one night the bar was nearing its closing time. Only Dani and I were there. I was helping that night and was wiping tables. Danielle…well she admitted her feeling for me. When I told her that mine were not the same, she went berserk. She started throwing bar glasses at me and plates. Once I got out and went home I had heard that Danielle had alrady called my father and said that I had taken advantage of her. The ultrasound was actually my sister's baby. Mr. Knight must have assumed it was mine and Danielle's" He ended grimly.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered putting my hand over his.

"I thought it wouldn't follow me here…but it did. I can't do anything about it" Gaston growled balling his fist.

"I'll tell Sora the truth. Maybe that will help clear this up"

"No…I don't want you talking with him…he wouldn't understand either" He ordered.

*SORA*

I walked over to where Kairi had been standing dumbstruck. Her binder was still on the ground as I reached over to pick it up. I instantly ran through the open door towards the hallway and looked anywhere and everywhere for Kairi. Naminè had come and was by my side in an instant. Her eyes frolllowed towards the front of the school I yelled for her but heard nothing back. I looked out the window and noticed Gaston leading her out into the parking lot. I ran with all my might before punching the metal door open and looking through the full parking lot. I only heard the revving of an engine then saw a mustang drive towards the exit.

"Sora what's wrong?" Riku yelled as he and Naminè ran towards my side.

"Kairi drove off with Gaston" I growled through my teeth.

"Will she be ok?" Naminè asked worriedly.

"She better be if Gaston knows what's good for him" I spit before grabbing the front door and swinging it open.

"We need to do something about this…but I don't want to get Kairi into trouble" Naminè whispered coming up behind me in the lunch room.

"We'll talk about it at the Library today. Come with us after school. Me, you Riku and Marly" I said talking to both Naminè and Riku. They both nodded then stepped away from each other.

Naminè left and sat in the cafeteria alone. I saw small tears form over her little cheeks. Riku moved behind me and I knew what was going on inside his head and heart. I had went through it earlier. I wanted to hold Kairi and make her smile. Anything to take the hurt and pain away. Yet knowing that I was the cause of that pain was one of the most self loathing, terrible moments of my life.

"What am I going to do? I asked my best friend and brother.

"We'll get evidence. I think we need to go to Mr. Heart as well"

"Agreed" I said feeling older than my fifteen years.

Riku went on to class while I finally got my food and sat beside Naminè. She looked up at me with the same kind of eyes like Kairi's. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and tried to give her a small smile.

"I think we need to tell Kairi's dad what's going on. Do you want to help?" I asked gently as we quietly ate.

"Yes…" She whispered softly. "I think I know where we can get more help".

"I promise to do everything to protect her" I whispered.

"I know you will" She said softly smiling for the first time.

I met the planned people at the front of the school when classes finally ended. Naminè looked a little worried being with so many guys. Good thing she didn't know that Riku had already set boundries with Marley, meaning that if Marley so much as touched Naminè he would find out his worst nightmare. I waited for the parking lot to clear before nodding. We all started walking towards the library. It was easier to walk than to drive. The four of us looked as if we were on a mission. The little library door bell rang in the silence as we stepped in. Belle looked up in question as she saw us.

"Hello Naminè! How are you doing? How did the project go?...where's Kairi? I thought you two were never apart" She asked smiling at Naminè. She and Kairi must come here a lot. I think I remember them talking about it.

"That's the problem Belle….You know how you told me you knew Gaston?" Naminè asked peering helplessly at Belle.

"Yes…we grew up in the same town…" Belle said pulling Naminè's hair out of her face very motherly like. It seemed to calm Namine down as she slowly breathed trying not to cry.

"Gaston is going to get Kairi into trouble" I said trying not to get really angry. My head and body were still angered in every part.

"Oh My…" Belle put her hand to her mouth in a delicate way. She looked at each of us and knew that it was true from the look on our faces.

"Miss Belle…Do you know anything about Gaston that will help us with Kairi?" Marluxia asked quietly.

"Adam?" She called quietly. There was rustling in the back of the little building until a guy about the same age as Belle walked out. He was pretty tall, about the size of Riku. He had brownish gold hair with really intense blue eyes.

"They're here about Gaston" She told his quietly as she grasped his hand.

*KAIRI*

I waved at Gaston as he hummed past my house. The last thing we needed was my dad finding us before I had told him everything. I quickly opened the door and ran to my room. I jumped for my journal under my pillow. My only real comfort in my past few days. I had written everything in it. All that had happed right up to the day I had met Gaston. I flipped the pages and filled with all that had happened. Even about Sora. I looked at the clock and rang about four o'clock. Everyone was out of school by now and I knew that Namine would be coming to find me. I finished my writing and started towards the kitchen to find a drink. I jumped as the door instantly opened. My first thought was that it was Naminè using the spare key.

"Hey Kairi…I got off from work early. I thought we could spend some time together" My father said coming and kicking off his black work boots.

"hey daddy, how is it going at the fire station?" I asked coming and kissing his cheek. I had become in a good mood after lunch and a French lesson with Gaston.

"You're in a good mood…where's Naminè?" He asked peering around me. "You two are always together".

"She wanted to spend some times at the Library" I lied quickly turning to grab an apple.

"Oh…that sounds like her, what do you think of Chinese for dinner? We could get take out" He asked leaning against the back of his chair.

"Ohh that sounds yummy" I giggled before biting my apple.

"Alright I'll call it in…how about you go and get for me huh? It's just down the street" My father asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sounds great to me…" I ran towards my room and shoved my journal back up under my pillow.

I opened the glass door and skipped towards the end of the drive way. My thoughts were still reeling. I felt terrible of Gaston and what Danielle did to him. Yet I wondered what Sora knew. How was I going to explain to Nami why I wasn't there for the rest of the day at school. What if she asked why Sora and I were fighting? Maybe I should tell her the truth, who knows? Gaston and mine's relationship could grow…

"Well hello…what are you doing out here?" I heard someone ask. I turned to see Gaston walking beside me.

"I'm getting Chinese take out for me and my dad. He got off early"

"Oh well I'll walk you to the resteraunt if you'd like?" He asked knowing I'd say yes.

"Sure…thank you" I felt my hand gently sway over his. He held my fingers for a few moments until we passed the library.

Naminè was standing outside-so I really wasn't lying- of the Library. Sora's friend Riku was standing right beside her. They were talking a little. They hadn't noticed us until a pink haired guy came into view. He stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at me. I looked beside me to see that Gaston was nowhere to be found. Well…it didn't matter any way.

"Kairi! Oh thank God!" Naminè ran and jumped into my arms. She almost made me fall over with the force of her hug.

"I'm fine" I said hugging her back. I was just so glad that Sora wasn't with them. I wasn't exactly sure what to say. He would need to know the truth.

"Well…here" She handed me my notebook. I must have dropped it in my fight with Sora. I wonder if he told her and Riku about it. If I knew Sora as well as I think I do then I'm sure he did.

"Thanks…I guess I'll need to get started on that homework for Ansem" I said trying not to bring everything of the day up.

"Want to come to my house? I can help with that" She volunteered quietly.

"I'm going to get dad some food, he got off early…do you want to come? Then we can go to your house if you want"

"Sounds great" She brightened and followed into step with me. I noticed though that she gave Riku a wink and a wave…Hmm maybe it had nothing to do with Sora after all.

*SORA*

"Alright that was the signal…Sora you can come out now" Riku whispered watching Naminè walk away.

"Oh look Riku got winked at" Marluxia said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up pinky" Riku said before helping me up out of the bushes.

"Are you sure she didn't see me?" I asked raking leaves off of my shirt. That was a close one. She had almost caught all of us together…that was the last thing we needed.

"Nope…or else Naminè wouldn't have given the signal. We're in the clear. But let's get on over to Mr. Hearts"

"Alright" I gulped. I had only met her father a couple of times. I had a feeling that he wouldn't like what he was about to hear…

We went back to the school first to get Riku's car. I rode in the back while Marly called shot gun. I actually relaxed watching the trees and buildings pass. I replayed everything we had gotten from Adam and Belle. Belle told us that if we needed anymore help with Axel than to leave it to her. She and Adam really cared for Kairi and Naminè. Naminè had explained outside that they couldn't have children. She and Kairi had spent a lot of time there learning of new places from Belle. I couldn't believe what had happened to the poor librarian and her husband.

"We're here…should we all go in?" Riku asked staring through the windshield at the small house.

"Well…we all heard it…I think we all should go" I said poking Marly to get up so I could get out.

"Oh geese…I've heard about Kairi's father…He has a pretty bad temper" Marly said nervously.

"Come on" I pushed and stepped up towards the little wooden door.

I took a deep breath before pushing the small little button of the door bell. I heard laughter and something of a small television. The door suddenly swung open to someone not of Kairi's blood.

"Roxas? What are you doing here?" I asked suddenly.

"I…was asking Axel about…work…" He said shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Mr. Heart"

"Well here he is" A deep voice said behind Roxas.

Axel was way taller than my brother. Roxas had to come to his elbow at the highest. Only If you didn't count his spikes of hair. He had Kairi's brilliant red hair and alarming emerald green eyes. He was extremely skinny. I could probably wrap my arms around him twice. Roxas stepped out and let us step in. He waved at us before he walked towards his beat up car that I hadn't even noticed.

"What can I do for you boys?" He asked sitting on his beaten brown leather couch. He had blue jeans and a usual grey v-neck shirt. He seemed so casual. He all offered us seats across from him.

"We're here to talk about Kairi" I said sitting across from him in the offered seat.

"What's wrong?" he asked suddenly sitting up straighter.

"We think that she might get into trouble" Riku said calmly.

"What kind of trouble?" Axel asked tightening his small red eyebrows.

"Have you met Gaston Adams?" Marluxia asked. "He is renting about Xaldin's."

"Nope…I've heard about him from some of the guys at the station. Apparently they're worried about their girlfriends" he said laughingly.

"They should be" I said balling my fist in angr at Gaston.

"Why…Oh God…what has he done to Kairi?" Axel asked standing up.

"Nothing…yet…but if she keeps…seeing him…" RIku trailed on.

"Seeing him?" Axel asked us sitting back down.

"I saw her come out of his apartment the other day" Marluxia said.

Axel laid his head in his hands. He rubbed them and trailed his hands down towards his stubbled jaw. I was worried for a second that he wouldn't believe us. What would we do then? I guess I'd go after Gaston myself. But who would believe me? I'm just a kid. At least Axel was an adult.

"Why is this Gaston fellow interested in Kairi?" Axel suddenly asked pulling me from my reserve. "I thought he was her teacher?"

"Apparently he has a taste for young innocent girls" I spit.

"What?" Axel asked

"Well…Belle at the Library knew Gaston before he came to Twilight Town. They grew up together in a little village away from Beast's Castle. Apparently when he came back from college he became interested in Belle." Marluxia started.

"She was already dating Adam…her now husband. Gaston thought it would be fun competition so he tried to peruse Belle. Belle use to be with her family's library and would help out. Gaston came to visit her every try. Belle said he tried every trick he had. The only person it worked on was Belle's small cousin Danielle." Riku took over.

"Once Belle and Adam announced their engagement, Gaston got very angry. Well he decided to have some fun. He asked Danielle to run off with him and visit the world. He lied to her telling her that they would make their own fairy tale. But what happened was that he got Danielle pregnant. The moment she knew she was so happy that she just couldn't wait to tell him. She told him that day. Before she knew it…he was gone. He took everything. Every little amount of money they had. He didn't even tell her where he went. Once Belle found out he had moved here…she sent word back home." I said.

"She sent him a picture of the Ultrasound of the baby. It fell out of his pocket this morning. Sora tried to tell Kairi…but she was less than happy" Riku said

"I thought I had seen her about Xaldin's. I live beside Gaston. I saw her come out as I walked home from school." Marluxia said.

"Where is that SOB? I'm going to kill him. How dare he lay a single finger on my baby. My only thing left in this world" Axel screamed opening the front door ready for murder.

**Author's Note: Axel confronts Gaston (gasp!). Kairi comes back to school with Namine...is it going to get awkward? I don't know... **


	10. Chapter 10

Protector of the Heart

Chapter 10

*SORA*

Riku and Marluxia grabbed each of Axel's arms restraining him from the front door. They heaved as they were able to push him back into his recliner. He looked wildly at the three of us as we all took our seats once again.

"Why aren't you guys upset at this?" He asked looking mostly at me.

"Roxas told me, why aren't you trying to help me instead of stopping me?" He asked angered.

"I AM helping. We need to thing strategicly about this. We don't have any form of proof. We need to find a way to get Saix to see who Gaston is. But we can't hurt Kairi, and we can't do to embarrass her" I explained.

"You really have put this to a lot of thought" Axel said calming down a little.

"I don't want to hurt her" I whispered worriedly.

"Maybe her knowing about this will help? Maybe a broken heart will teach her?" Marluxia asked.

"No…Something like this someone would not recover from" Riku said behind me.

"What if Belle told her the real story?" Marly asked desperately trying to help.

"What if Danielle came and told her?" I asked suddenly.

"How'd we get Kai away from Gaston long enough for Danielle to get here? He's probably already poisoned her with his lies" Axel growled.

"What if you told Saïx tomorrow? He could check into it too" Riku said.

We continued to make plans for what seemed like hours. We had everything planned out and written down. Not a single detail was out of place. This was someone's life we were messing with. A life we all, in some way or other, really cared aboutItself all jumped when the front door was jiggled open.

"Guys!" Naminè bugged her eyes in surprise. The door jiggled open and Naminè suddenly grabbed Riku's hand. Causing him to louse his balance and fall behind him on the couch. She was still connected to him as she tumbled into his lap.

"Naminè?" I heard a voice called.. "What's going on?" Kairi asked raising an eye brow.

"I asked Riku to bring me paints from art class. Since I wasn't home he brought it here for me. I saw his car and that's why I ran ahead. Sorry Kairi, I just really wanted to thank him" Naminè said acting like nothing was new. Riku tried with all his might not to turn beat red. He cautiously had his arms around Naminè.

"Oh alright um cool…What are you guys doing here?" She asked me.

"We rode with Riku. It's pretty much you do whatever the driver wants to do" I said shrugging.

"Oh alright…well um, dad I got the food. If I had known everyone was going to be here I would have ordered more"

"No problem we were just leaving. Um…Riku" Marluxia said smirking.

"Um…bye" Riku said as Naminè stepped off his lap. He slowly let go of her hand though. She noticed and held onto his. They were doing pretty good at this; I could tell on Kairi's face that she thought we were here for Naminè. I knew though that Riku wasn't acting. I had a feeling that Naminè wasn't either. But she wouldn't let in on to that.

"Bye" She whispered as we all walked out.

"Well that went eaiser than I thought it would" Marluxia said feeling alittle better. "I thought Axel was going to kill us for a moment there" He said pulling the passenger side seat up for me to slide in to the back.

"I hope Saïx listens" Riku said still with a red face.

"Naminé was smart…We'd have been dead if it weren't for her" I said as Riku started up the car.

"Yea…I know" Riku said looking out the window. He normally didn't like to show his emotions. He reminded me somewhat of Roxas. They both lost so much and had to grow up fast. I just hope it won't be like that for Kairi…

*KAIRI*

"Ok what was that?" I set the heavy bag of food on the table. My dad tiredly rubbed the back of his neck and dug for his food. He suddenly looked ten years older than when I left him. I shook my head as I turned to Naminè who was still leaning against the arm of the couch.

"What was what?" She asked looking at me innocently.

"First you bolted down the street, then I come in and see you in Riku's lap. Somebody you've told me on multiple times that you didn't have feelings for. You barely know you him you said. He's so creepy you said. He doesn't talk much, and always stays in the back ground you…"

"Yea! I said that, but…It's different now" She said a little bit forcibly.

"Different how?" I asked. "How is it that you're going through this and I –your best friend- haven't heard about it?" I asked stepping angrily in front of her.

"Do you really want to play that card with me?" She asked angrily stepping away from the couch.

I gasped, Sora had told her…. "Dad?" I called.

" I'm am not going to get into the middle of a cat fight. I'm going to go to the fire station and work tonight…I'm taking tomorrow off" He called before taking off out the back door.

"You and Gaston? Really Kairi?" She asked sitting back down on the couch.

"You…you wouldn't understand" I said turning to try to unwrap my food in the huge brown bag.

"Kairi…what makes you think you can trust him? It's only been a week."

"It's been the best week of my life" I said crushing my egg roll in my hand.

"Do you really mean that?" Nami asked taking my hands out of the bag and putting them in hers.

"Nami…It's hard to understand. Even I don't sometimes. I…He…" I sighed è somehow nodded and unwrapped my food and put in front of the chair beside her. She patted the seat and invited me to sit down.

"You're not mad at me?" I asked bewildered.

"Kairi, you are my best friend. I don't want to fight with you" She said taking her own food.

We sat at my table and ate silently. Neither of us was really comfortable. We had never really been put into a situation where our friendship was tested. To be honest…I didn't like it. I wanted my old life back. The days where I wasn't arguing with Naminè or Sora were what I really longed for. Was all this really worth losing all of that?

*KAIRI*

I awoke to a soft knock on my bedroom door. I peeked at my clock through one still sleepy eye. I was late. I jumped and threw my sweatshirt over me as my father softly opened my bedroom door.

"Thanks for waking me up, sorry I slept in late" I said grabbing clothes out of my too small closet.

"No problem…kairi?" He called walking more into my room.

"Yea Dad?" I asked looked back at him from my mirror.

He placed his hand on my cheek. He placed a light kiss and slowly sighed. "You're growing too fast…but you will always be my little girl" He said smiling down at me.

"What made you say that?" I asked looking into his trusting emerald green eyes.

"You're a sophomore in high school…pretty soon you'll be off to college or whatever you want to do. I guess it's just catching up with me, ya know?" He said shrugging.

I suddenly felt the urge to hug him. Which I did, very tightly. He was my father and I wanted him to know how much I loved him. I was all he ever had after mom. I didn't want him to think he was losing me. I suddenly just wanted to stay home with him. I wanted to do all the quirky father daughter stuff we use to do when I was little. I wish I was still little enough that he could pick me up in his arms and hold me tightly.

I gasped as he decided he was going to do just that. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he held me as close as he could. We stayed like that for a few seconds until he finally let me go and let me get really for school.

"I'm sorry you're late…I'll walk you in…what's your home room?" My father asked as we parked in the front parking lot of the school.

"Ansem…My math" I said as he pushed the metal front door open with ease.

"Alright I'll get you to math class" We walked down the hall with ease… Suddenly though the bell shrieked. Students filed out of every door.

"Am I that late?" I asked as Naminè noticed us and walked up. "Yea I was worried, I went ahead to school without you…I thought maybe you had gotten sick from the Chinese food last night."

"I sort of slept in late" I said feeling embarrassed. Then I realized that my Dad was still beside me.

"Alright…well…um…bye" My dad said uncomfortable.

"Bye…Love you" I said giving him a hug before he left.

"Love you too…More than you know…by the way Naminè…tell Riku I said thank you for helping me fix my sink" He said before turning and heading down the hall.

"What was that all about?" Naminè asked peering at me.

"I don't know…have you seen Riku this morning?" I asked trying to stay off any topic other than myself.

"Oh…umm…no I haven't" She said actually blushing.

"What ever happened to that kid on the Radiant Garden swim team? I thought you might have liked him?"

"What? No…I'm not really into guys like that…we wouldn't really have anything to talk about…Hayner's athletic and I'm artistic." She explained.

"Riku's artistic. His art is featured in the museum on Friday nights" I said hoping to make her blush again. It worked, wow, she really did like him.

"Kairi…oh shut up here they come" Naminè said slapping my hand a little.

Not that Naminè action hurt at all. I just felt so out of the loop. What had been going on with Nami and Riku and even Sora for that matter? Why haven't I heard about any of this…where had I been? Was I that caught up with Gaston that I didn't even notice those around me?

"Axel said thank's for fixing the sink last night" Naminè said as Sora and Riku approached.

"Oh yea don't mention it" Riku said softly coming to stand beside her. Something really was going on…I had to admit that I didn't like not being a part of it, or at least not knowing about it or anything really.

"What's wrong Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Oh nothing…" I remembered Gaston's orders. But not being able to talk to Sora was like me not breathing or swimming. He was one of my best friends…Did I really want to give all of this up for someone I had only met?

"Let's eat…I'm starved…bye Riku…see you after Swim practice right?" Sora asked winking before not even waiting for an answer.

"Come on" He whispered stepping past me and into the cafeteria.

"What are we doing?" I asked feeling mischievous. His mischievous smile just made me feel all the more of wanting to get into trouble. But fun trouble with friends...not the danger trouble I felt when I was with Gaston.

"Giving them some privacy" He said winking at me.

"Um…Sora" I said as we started to walk down the deserted lunch line.

"yea?" He asked picking up the same old usual cartons of milk.

"I'm sorry…about yelling at you yesterday….I shouldn't have raised my voice, you were just trying to help"

"Kairi I…" He stopped short and looked out the hall. I followed his gaze and saw Gaston in the hall way. "I think it's for you" He said gripping his tray till his knuckles turned white.

"I…."He gazed at me with his sad blue eyes before turning and walking over to our usual table. He was so alone. I saw that Riku had already left for his next class… Naminè was nowhere to be found.

"Miss Heart may I speak with you about your assignment?" I heard someone ask behind me. Ugh, I getting so tired of all the covering up and the lonely feeling that it left behind.

"Sure…sir" I added almost in a train of thought.

We walked towards the French room…It was empty right now since it was his lunch break too. I sat at the desk opposite of the teachers. He slowly shut the door and turned towards me. He was wearing his pitch black hair still in the back. A blue ribbon was tied around it and loosely fell to the ridge between his shoulder blades. His dark brown eyes still reminded me of melted chocolate. Yet something about them seemed to change today.

"What's wrong?" He asked leaning up against his desk. He reached for my hand and stroked it softly. His fingers seemed coarse.

"Oh nothing…I'm fine" I said trying not to look into his hypnotizing eyes. His hands just kind of held mine, as iwe're was worried I would slip away.

"Is it that Knight kid? I saw you talking to him…what did I tell you yesterday?" He asked folding his arms in front of his chest. Something I use to find attractive…now it was just aggravating.

"His name is Sora." I said trying to bite my tongue.

"Well…why were you hanging around Sora when I told you not to?" He asked in a demanding tone.

"Who are you? My father?" I asked getting up out of the desk. "You have no right to tell me who I can and can not talk to" I said brabbign my bag from the floor.

"Oh no you don't. You'll stay here till we finish this" Gaston said grabbing my wrist.

"Like hell she is" I heard someone yell.

I turned to see my father's fist fly through the air as it landed on the right side of Gaston's face. I stepped back as Gaston looked angrily at my father.

"Who do you think you are?" Gaston asked wiping some blood from his mouth.

"I'm her father that's who I am" my Dad said hitting him again hard in the stomach.

"Mr. Heart" I heard someone calmly say behind me. "I understood the first hit very well. But I'd like to at least hear his side of the story before I let this go farther" Principal Saïx said calmly stepping more into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Monsieur Adams?" He asked as Gaston slowly got up from the floor. My father might have been a few years older than him. But he was stronger.

"She was trying to come on to me sir… I told her that I couldn't do this. I was her teacher" Gaston suddenly said distancing himself from turned gaston turned his back to me and faced the principal.

I watched him in horror as he sat himself down in a student chair. I finally pieced all the pieces together before realizing what was really going on…I was just a play thing for Gaston. Something he could play with and then throw away when he didn't want it anymore. I should have known. Oh how could I be this freaking stupid? He had known me for a week and was already trying to kiss me! He was my teacher…not a tennge boy that could have liked me. It would have never worked out for us even if he did like me. But no…I was just a mere doll to add to his growing list.

"Danielle… You got her pregnant…didn't you?" I asked him as he still tried to dry off his bottom lip from my dad's right hook.

"Answer me!" I yelled making everyone in the room jump.

"Yes alright? I didn't know she was freaking going to follow me here! If that witch Belle hadn't told her! Ugh…she ruined everything!" He said looking up at me from the student desk.

"Belle?"

"She's dani's cousin... I hope she and her idiot of a husband are still childless" he growled.

"what do you mean?"

" We'll after his little 'accident' I made sure Belle would come to me for children...but she decided to stay with him...out of 'love'" he spit a mouthful of blood to the floor by my feet.

"What was I in all of this?" I asked while I had his attention.

"You were fun…while it lasted" Gaston said smugly at my father.

"Why you SOB!" He didn't expect it but I held up my hand and slapped him as hard as I could on the side my father had punched from. He let out a howl and stood up over powering me.

"Don't you dare Monsieur Adams…we will press charges" Principal Saïx said standing with my father as Gaston was already leading me towards a corner of the room.

"Well I'm already in it this far I might as well make it count" Gaston said grinning evilily at me. He raised a hand as if to strike my cheek.

Before we knew it something slammed into Gaston pushing him into the file cabinets in the back of the room. I turned to see Sora and Riku standing in front of me. They were both heaving heavily. By the distance of the fall they had punched him together. Sora and I connected eyes for a second. But soon Naminé and my father were at my side. I cried in their arms until students started to gather round….

It was a little difficult to explain why the new French teacher was knocked out on the filing cabinets. But somehow Principal Saïx was able to calm everyone…even me down. He explained that I had done nothing wrong. He apologized for bringing Gaston into the school, he said that if he had known all of this…well all these things wouldn't have happened.

I tried to find Sora. I wanted to thank him for trying to help me and apologize for not believing him. But by the time I could…he wasn't there…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It's been a week since the day I learned who Gaston really was. Every day I went to the police station and tried to explain exactly what happened. Though I had only known Gaston for week, it had been one of the worst things to ever happen to me. Naminè brought my homework to me every afternoon as I asked her about her days at school.

"They are still talking about it. They ask me, but I tell them to just forget about it" Naminè had told me as she sat on my bed.

"Have you seen Sora?" I asked hoarsely. I never did get to thank him. I haven't even seen him.

"Somewhat, he's spending most of his time with Riku and Marly."

"Who?" I asked at the last name.

"He lives beside Gaston, he was one of the first ones who…noticed. He helped Sora and Riku tell your father what was going on. That's why I was I Riku's lap the other day. To kind of throw you off the trail" Naminè said rubbing her left arm uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry that you had to do all of this for me. Why is it that in a week I allowed all this crap to happen to me? How did I let this happen?" I asked feeling the tears coming. They had been pretty constant for the past few days.

I only went to the police station and my house. The looks I got on the street were bad enough. They wanted to know what was going on. That was what was so crappy about living in a small town. Word travels fast. I sat in one of the small interrogation rooms while my father sat beside me.

"I'm sorry Miss Heart. We cannot press charges on Mr. Adams. He hasn't done anything that we can prove. I am so sorry" One of the many police officers said.

"We can't do anything to fight this?" My dad asked.

"Dad! It was only a week, he did nothing that won't heal in time. I just want to be done with this. I want to forget this ever happened. Please…let it go" I said standing up from chair.

"But Kairi we can't let that man do this again!" My father said standing up, towering over me.

"Put him on probation at the firehouse. Principal Saix has already fired him. Every person in town knows what he's done." I said stepping closer to my father and looking up into his emerald eyes.

"I'll do just that" My father said turning to the police man and started making plans.

I stayed to hear some of the plans. But the room got too tight and small for me. I quietly opened the door and walked into the busy hallways of the police station. I walked down the small hall way and sat on the little wooden bench at the front door. I waited for what seemed like ages. I felt my heavy eye lids fall. Visions of Sora crept into my mind, of us swimming. I smiled to myself remembering when he kissed my cheek. How cute his smile is. The way his pointy hair moves when he runs. How his nose scrunches up when he gets excited. I awoke at the sound of my name hoping it was him.

"Kairi!" Belle called coming to sit beside me.

"Oh Belle! I'm sorry If I had known…I…I…" She shushed me and laid my head on her shoulder in a motherly nature.

"Kairi I should have told you…I didn't know…I'm so sorry love" She held my cheek and pulled my bangs out of my face.

"Belle?" A small voice asked. I looked up and saw a girl about my age walk up to us. She had a rounding belly underneath her ankle length dress.

"Kairi…this is Dani. Dani…this is Kairi" I held out my hand but was surprised when she hugged me.

"I understand everything" She whispered to me. I felt some of the same tears fall down my cheek.

"You are not alone" I whispered to her. We smiled and each other as we both took Belle's hands and intertwined to make a circle.

I went out with Belle to lunch. We went to Xaldin's. And, upon hearing that I was in the resteraunt, Xaldin came out and apologized to me. He said that had he known he'd of killed Gaston. That for some reason made me laugh.

"Thank you Xaldin. But I'm afraid that you'll have to wait in line" I said smiling up at him.

"Yes, your little friend Sora was quiet upset. He and Marluxia about ate me out of work. They sure do eat a lot when they are angry" Xaldin said stroking his sideburns.

"Sora? When was he here?" I asked standing up and looking around.

"Yesturday…" Xaldin said making me sigh back into my seat.

"Oh alright" I said softly poking my green beans.

"But I think I heard something about him going to Riku's" Xaldin said winking at me.

"Thanks" I said smiling at him before turning to Dani and Belle.

"Who is Sora?" Dani asked smiling at me.

"He's my best friend…he…protected me from Gaston" I said feeling myself jump just at his name.

"You and Belle are so lucky" Dani said biting off of a French fry.

"Speaking of which…here's my wonderful husband".

Adam greeted Belle with a kiss. He smiled at us as he shared her seat with his arm wrapped around her small shoulders holding her close. I felt a small pang in my heart as I watch them look into each other's eyes. I felt sick to my stomach as Gaston's words echoed in my mind. "After Adam's 'accident' I made sure Belle would come to me for children". How could I think of being with a man who was so sick? And now these three wonderful people are paying for having Gaston in their lives.

"Kairi…We have something to tell you" Belle said smiling. "We are adopting Dani's baby"

"I looked over at Dani who smiled at me, "It will have a better home with them, and I'll still get to come see her" She said rubbing her stomach.

"We want you, Naminè, and Dani to be her God mothers." Belle said taking my and Dani's hand. "We've already talked to Dani and Naminè…would you give us the pleasure?" Adam asked finishing Belle's sentence.

"Of course!" I jumped up and gave them all a group hug. Maybe they weren't paying for much after all.

Belle dropped me off at my house. I walked in slowly to my front door. My father wasn't home from the Police station yet.I wanted to see Sora, but I was too embarrassed. What would I say to him? How could I explain things? I slowly opened the front door and dropped everything. I ran towards my bed and jumped enjoying the enveloping feeling of comfort. I pulled on my pink pajamas and sunk into my pillows. I picked up my back pack and poured it out on my bed. Might as well start getting onto homework. A white envelope fell out of my history book. I picked it up and read my name on the front. I opened it to find this letter.

Dear Kairi,

You are more than you think. I see it in your eyes. You are more beautiful than you think you are. I understand why you fell for Gaston. He showed you attention that I should have been giving you the whole time. I understand that you are going through a tough time. But I want you to know that in time, you can become who you use to be. The Kairi I fell in love with. I know who you are. I hope you know that I do love you. I couldn't tell you in person, so I decided to write you. Maybe one day you might find that you could love me too. I'll wait.

Sora

I held the letter close to me and stood up and ran towards the kitchen. I grabbed for my house keys and cell phone and locked the front door of my house. I continued to run with all my might up the street. I ran two blocks north and took a right on Summet Drive. I ran towards the tall buildings of Riku's apartment. I stopped once I reached the parking lot grasping for breath and trying to raise my courage. I knew where the building was, but I had no idea which apartment was Riku's.

*SORA*

"Hey no fair!" I grabbed up at Marly as he held a slice of Pizza higher than I could reach.

"Dude, you've had like five pieces…give the squirt some" Riku said from the couch as he and Zexion played the play station.

"Hey what do you guys think of the new replacement for Gaston?" Zexion asked.

"he's way too easy" Riku said leaning as he punched Zexion on the screen.

"Yea…like totally" Marluxia said seemingly off.

"Hey did you guys see that new guy today?" Riku asked. "What was his name?"

"Demyx?" Zexion asked as he stopped playing looking at Riku.

"Yea that's his name…he seemed cool"

"Yea Zexy..what's up? Got a crush already?" Marluxia asked smirking at me as he bit into the last slice.

"Shut up Marluxia" Zexion said turning towards the screen.

I rolled my eyes and sat up on the bar stools grabbing my soda. Marley play pushed me and sat beside me.

"Have you heard from Kairi?" He asked.

"Nope…" Right then though my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I asked covering my other ear as Riku yelled winning his match against Zexion.

"Sora...um..Hey, are you at Riku's?" The soft familiar voice asked over the phone.

"Yea…why?"

"Go outside?" She asked.

"Yea…" I kept the phone by my ear and told Riku I was going out.

I closed the door and leaned onto the railing. "Hey…so how have you been?" I asked.

"Kairi?" I looked and she had hung up. How weird.

*KAIRI*

My heart soared as I saw him come out and lean against the deck. He said something into the phone not knowing that I had already hung up on him. For the things I wanted to say I wanted to talk in person. I yelled his name feeling butterflies in my stomach when he locked eyes with me. I took a step forwards then looking down at what I was wearing. I had forgotten to change clothes. I was still in my pajamas and bunny slippers.

"Nice shoes" Sora said smiling at me.

"I got your letter" I said holding it up, I never wanted to let it go.

"Kairi I…"

"Wait…I never got a chance to thank you. If it weren't for you…" I trailed off. There was something about him tonight that made me nervous. A good, special, never want it to end nervous.

"I'm sorry that it happened…I was glad I stopped him from hitting you. I mean, what kind of man hits a young girl?" Sora asked shaking his head.

"I'm kind of glad it happened though…at least now I know…well that…" I bit my lip and felt my cheeks grow warm as I tried to decided how to tell me and how to form my words.

"Know what?" He asked stepping closer towards me.

"I…don't want to be friends" I said. I smiled seeing his face fall. "I want to be more"

He took my hands in his as we moved closer towards each other. I smiled up at him as he let go one of one of my hand and placed his on my cheek. I wrapped my lose hand around his neck as we got even closer.

"Kairi…about my letter?"

"Hmm?" I asked breathing him in.

"I meant every word" He said smiling down at me.

"Sora..." I decided that it would better to show than to tell. I leaned up as he leaned down and we met perfectly in the middle. Nothing I had ever seen in movies or read in books could ever describe that one perfect moment. Even though I was put through the worst two weeks of my life, I came out a better person and with more than I had ever had before.


	12. Chapter 12: Four Months Later

Four Months Later…

*KAIRI*

I snuggled up to Sora as we watched the fire die. It was our last night together before our junior year of high school started. Soon we'd be working on homework and such. I sighed not really wanting to think about school. I was here with the one I loved. We were on a beautiful sandy beach with a small campfire for just the two of us. No one was watching us, especially not my father. He'd gotten very protective after Gaston. I was with the one I truly needed. Sora held me closer and laid his head on my hair. The waves in the background were the perfect melody. I knew that seeing Gaston no longer bothered me at all. There was no reason for it to. Even though Sora hated seeing him around town. His daughter was about to be born and adopted by Belle. She and her husband Adam were finally getting a family. Gaston was still lounging around, he obviously didn't teach anywhere. My father made sure to keep him busy at the fire station. But thanks to Gaston I got the best thing ever. What Sora and I had was bliss. Yet…something was wrong.

"What are you thinking about?" Sora asked making little circle patterns on my shoulder with his thumb. Geese I loved it when he did that.

"I just wish…I want Naminè to have someone like you" I said sadly looking up at him. She had been so happy for me, yet I knew that she was saddened that she didn't have someone…

"I feel the same way about Riku, he just seems so lonely lately" Sora sighed and poked the fire with his free hand.

I shot up with a thought almost making him fall of the wooden log we were sitting on. "What if we planned to get Naminè and Riku together? We've said they liked each other before. And this school year would be perfect" I giggled just thinking of the possibilities. The four of us could go out on double dates. We could all hang out at my house or Naminè's."

"That's perfect…but how could we get the two of them together…in the same room…talking? They've been so awkward after she fell into his lap that night at your house" Sora asked. I shrunk…I hadn't thought of that. I knew that Naminè would be stubborn. Now that she was so focused on getting into the new Twilight Town Art Academy…She didn't really have too much time for anything or anybody.

"That's it!" I giggled grabbing onto Sora's arm tugging it. Oh this was way too perfect. "We'll get Riku to tutor Naminè in art!" Sora smiled goofily at me as I smiled up at him.

"You know how much she's working on her art. She wants to get into that college so bad. She's willing to do anything, even get Riku to tutor her" I added.

"Yea, but neither will go to the other" He said frowning after a moment. Ugh, he was right.

"Miss Aerith, we'll get her to instigate it! I'll just say something like, 'Namine wouldn't ask herself so I'm asking for her'. Nami would listen to her art teacher!" I said tossing my hand to and fro.

"That's perfect…we'd have to wait a couple months. Just to make it look like we didn't do it. They'd never forgive us if they found out." Sora added solemnly.

"True…Hey maybe Riku could drive us home from school every once in a while, you wouldn't want me getting too cold trying to walk home" I said winking at him. He laughed and wrapped his arm back around me.

"You, my little heart, are an evil genius" He said smiling at me. I love my nickname he gave me.

"You helped, I guess that makes you the Igor to my Frankenstein" I said cuddling back up against him. He pulled me even closer and kissed my hair.

"I have to stop making you watch monster movies with me" Sora said with a little laugh that still made my stomach do little summersaults. I felt better and more myself with him than I ever did with anyone else. Especially Gaston. Sora made me a better person.

"I love you" I whispered suddenly. It was the three words I had been trying and dying to tell him all weekend. I just couldn't find the right way to say it.

He placed his thumb under my chin and his blue eyes glistened down at me. "I love you too Kairi, always have and I always will." He said with such fever that it sent a shiver down my spine.

"You really are my Knight in shining armor…the Protector of my heart" I whispered closing the distance between us.

"Always and Forever" He whispered lovingly before meeting me in the middle.


End file.
